Something About You
by MegxCullen
Summary: Bella moves to Forks with her father after her mother is killed. Now she has to endure high school, and all the problems that come with it. One example, the flirtatious Edward Cullen. The player who is determined to change for the better, just for her.
1. introductions

**So, this is my new fan fiction. I really hope you like it. I kind of wanted a regular, fun relationship with Bella and Edward unlike my other two. Its not as unique, but hey whatevs. (: **

I got out of the car, finally released from my box trap from a two day drive. I got out, not looking up from the ground until I was fully standing. I, before looking at the house for the first time in a couple years, threw the strap of my back pack over my shoulder and grabbed my pillow from the back seat.

It had been a whole two years since I had last been to this house. The last time I had been here it was when my mom had me pack up all my stuff one of the last summers I was going to stay here. She didn't want me to stay here anymore, she had been really unhappy with Charlie for something, and had forbidden me from returning ever again. Who knew I would be once again. And permanently. Not that I had a problem with staying with Charlie. I loved him a lot, I was probably closer with him then I was with Renee to be honest. I just held a slight resentment towards her, and well I regret that resentment now. Now that I wouldn't be able to apologize for it now. It was too late.

I finally turned around, and took in my home. Charlie walked around the car and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Welcome home Bells."

Soon, someone walked out of my house, and when I realized who it was I ran over to them and hugged him.

"Jacob, I have missed you so much!" I explained when we pulled away from another.

"Me too Bella! You haven't grown much" He teased. Jacob was a few months younger then me, and much bigger obviously since he was a boy. He was about four or five inches taller then me, and obviously a lot more muscular. He helped his dad Billy Black around the house a lot since he was in a wheelchair and what not. Jacob enjoyed sports and working on cars a lot considering he is of the male species. Whenever I could I was at his games cheering for him, and on the occasion helping him rebuild his Rabbit car. Jacob was my only friend in Forks, considering I always came during the summer, and spent most of the time at the reservation, La Push. I didn't get time to meet people or anything, so when I started school in a few days, I wouldn't know anyone. Jacob went to school on the reservation of course, so I didn't even have him.

"Jacob, help Bella take her stuff up to her room." Billy directed.

"Come on" I said cheerfully.

"Okay." I heeved, once I set the rather large suitcase on the floor of my room.

"Well, I would help but Billy and I have to get back to La Push, theirs a bonfire tonight for someone's anniversary. " He rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a plain pair of blue jeans and wore a navy shirt with a black zip up hoodie over it. His hair was pulled back into a bun. I loved his hair. He looked so grown up with it. **(picture taylor lautner with that nasty wig pulled up into a bun. I think it looks better that way. A boy bun of course.)\**

I turned back and got to work on my room. Charlie had kept my deep purple comforter and sheets and pillows on the bed, so alls I had to due was reload my bookshelf, place down pictures, and hang up and put away all my clothes. I didn't have a lot to unpack, but it was enough to take up the rest of my day.

"Knock, knock" Charlie walked into my room as I put up the last of my books onto my shelf.

"Still reading I see." He raised his eyes as he took in the amount I had collected over the past how long.

"Yeah" I stood back and admired them.

"Well hey, I was thinking he could go down to the diner tonight." He suggested.

"Yeah, sure sounds great dad!"

"Okay, give me an hour or so and we can go!" He left my room.

I sat down on my bed and grabbed the picture of myself, Renee, and Charlie off my nightstand. It was our family picture that was taken when I was eleven. Their fake smiles, trying to pretend for me that they still loved one another. That was the same year they divorced. Only a few months after this picture had been taken. Renee couldn't stand Forks, and packed me up with her. Leaving Charlie behind. He had came home to an empty house, the only hint to what was going on was a simple letter and divorce papers set by it. A stab of guilt and dread came over me then. That same resentment too.

The reason I was back was because my mom had died a few months back. She and Phil had left for the weekend for Phil's baseball tournament, and well they didn't return. I had stayed with my grandma while they were gone, and well that night I was awoken by her crying and telling me over and over again that she was sorry, continuously hugging me. It wasn't until a long while later I found out what had happened. I had lost my mother to a drunk driver.

I continued to stay with my grandmother for a few more months for the funeral and to iron out some details about what was happening to me and what was left for me and all that stuff that I never thought I would have to hear. I still don't even believe it myself sometimes. I hated that this happened to families all over, almost everyday. It was a terrible thing for kids to go through. Even adults had to deal with this pain. I even had to face my moms murderer in court. Phil had survived, but not my mom. She had died once she arrived at the hospital. I didn't even get to say goodbye. Or apologize like I had said before. I had been so horrible to her some days. Finally releasing all my bottled in emotions, all at the wrong times. But I guess teenager hormones arent controllable.

That night, Charlie and I went to the diner. Quite a few kids around my age were their, and I would always catch them looking at me, whispering to one another. It made me uncomfortable to be in the spotlight, and well I knew I would have to get used to it when I started school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SCHOOL:

I wore a simple blue long sleeve shirt, and a pair of my dark wash jeans. Along with my favorite green converse. I ran down to the kitchen, and like my clumsy self, I tripped on the rug in the entry way.

"Kind of in a hurry there Bells?" Charlie teased, a slight laugh as he took another sip of his steaming coffee.

"Yeah, a bit. I want to be able to get a decent early tour when I get there, you know. So I know what to expect as the day progresses." I answered, pouring myself some orange juice.

"Oh. Well have a good day kiddo." He said, pushing his weight that he had leaned against the counter up and setting his coffee cup in the sink.

"Bye dad, be safe." I said, giving him a quick hug before he left. I left a few minutes later.

I pulled into a spot in the parking lot, already catching glances from the students who were already there. Which were a lot. I got out of the car and started a bit towards the school, more and more stares and a few laughs added in there too. I went and sat on one of the concrete benches, knowing that the school didn't open its doors until about eight fifteen. A little ludicrous to me. It was indeed the middle of the first semester, so it wasn't to cold. Not that I would complain. I set my bag down and took out my copy of Pride and Predjustice out, not wanting to just sit there and stare at the sky, or my shoes for the next fifteen minutes.

I was about five minutes into reading when I felt a presence hop in next to me.

"Hi there!" I high, cheery voice said. I looked up at my book and found a girl with short choppy hair smiling at me. Almost pixie like.

"Hi" She pulled me into a hug.

"I'm Alice. Your Isabella Swan right?"

"Bella, and yes."

"I know how these new student things go, so I thought I could help you out and maybe become best friends" I was surprised at her friendliness. Not many people just popped in and ask you to be friends so quickly.

"Um, sure." I smiled, slightly confused.

"Can I see your schedule?" She asked.

"Sure," I dug it out of my backpack and handed it to her. " I have no idea where any of them are."

Her eyes went wide with excitement, a smile followed a second later.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We have all the same classes practically! Oh my gosh this is great!" She pulled me into another hug, and handed me the paper back.

"Oh good, atleast I know someone"

"And we can stay together all day! This is perfect!"

"What's so perfect?" I rather deep voice suddenly asked. Alice turned and looked up at this blonde haired stranger and bounced up, kissing his cheek. He was rather good looking, but not really my type.

"Bella and I have all the same classes but one!" She squealed.

"Oh, so this is the new girl." He smiled and nodded at me. I stood up as well now. I now observed how tall he was. Even when I stood up he was a giant. Not that I was that big. Only about an inch taller then Alice.

"Oh, Jasper! Bella Jasper, Jasper Bella. We are all going to become great friends" Jasper laughed at her enthusiasm, something I guessed I would be getting used to and hearing a lot.

"I'm Alice's boyfriend" He added, holding his hand out for a shake.

"I kind of guessed that" I smiled, a small laugh. Then a bell suddenly rang.

"Well, let's go help her find her locker." Alice suddenly said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Al, I still have to find mine. I will catch up with you later, and if not in class at lunch." Jasper waved, and walked into a different direction, towards a rather muscular guy across the lot.

"Jasper!" The other guy boomed suddenly.

"So, Don't you have to find your locker?" I turned my attention back to the pixie walking beside me.

"Oh, well no. I came in a week early to get all that situated. It's nice when your parents are friends with the principal. Well, at least in my situation." It seemed like she ended that last bit for herself. I just nodded.

"here you are!" She then motioned to a locker.

"Thank you, I would have never found it."

"Yeah I wouldn't have either until I found out it was next to mine!" Towards that end, her voice again grew excited.

"Oh, this is perfect!" I was even excited, Alice was growing on me already and I havent even known her for more then thirty minutes.

"Alice, who's this?" I heard from behind me. It was another female as I could tell.

"Oh, Rosalie this is Bella."

"Very nice to meet you Bella, oh I love your hair! Is it natural?" She then played with a tip of my mahogany colored hair.

"Yes" I laughed. "its natural."

"Well, its gorgeous." I then took notice to hers, a nice blonde, much like Jasper's, maybe a bit longer then my own. She, like Alice was gorgeous. They had to be apart of the 'popular' crowd. We all knew how high school things went. I noticed everyone here was rather pale, mainly due to lack of sun.

"Well, I still have to get to my locker, I only happened to see you and thought to stop in. Bye girls!" She waved and walked away. Much like a model walking down a runway.

"Wow" I said, turning back to my locker.

"Yeah, that's how everyone's reaction to Rose at first is."

"So, does she have a boyfriend too?" I asked, trying to get an early start on figuring out all this. My new life.

"Yup. Emmett, you'll get to know him later. He is one you won't forget." She giggled.

"I cant wait." I said. I shut my locker and turned back to Alice. She then closed hers too.

"So, tell me things, about the school, other students." I said.

"Well, how about I start with telling you about the people you will be getting to know the most these next couple days." She suggested. I nodded.

"Okay, so you know Jasper and Rose now, so I might as well tell you they are brother and sister." I should have known. "And well, she is dating my adopted brother Emmett. He was the son of a family friend, who's parents died, so we took him in." she informed me. "So he has been with us since before I can remember. He is our age, but-" Suddenly, something hard and small pelted me in the back of the head.

"Ouch" I said with a small laugh as I rubbed my new sore spot and bent down to get the offending item. It was a football.

"Oh my Bella, you okay?" Alice asked at the same time another deep voice got closer.

"Oh god, I am so sorry" A voice said fitted with laughter. "We were just throwing back and forth and I threw it without looking. I am so sorry. You okay?"

"Yeah, no big deal" I tossed it back.

"Hey Alice, this your new friend?" He asked.

"Bella this is Emmett, Emmett this is my new best friend Bella!"

"Oh, so your Rose's." I teased. I was surprised, usually I'm not so open with people.

"That would be me."

"Yeah, your whipped man." Jasper suddenly showed up, and kissed Alice's temple.

"Ha-ha very funny."

"Head okay Bells?" Jasper already gave me a nickname. That made me feel welcome.

"Yeah, I will survive." I laughed. Suddenly, a fit of giggles exploded, and I turned my head towards that direction.

I very good looking guy with bronze messy hair was walking down the hallway, an arm around each of the two girls on either side of him. I immediately saw him as the player type, but I refused to just judge without knowing. The girls were dressed rather, well slutty. Short skirts, tight white tank tops laced with pink. Blonde. I heard Alice grunt and looked towards her, she rolled her eyes. He came towards us, and stopped.

"Alice, Emmett, Jasper," He looked at me then, "Who's this?" He asked. A sign of what I think was lust in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Edward, this is Bella Swan, the new girl."

"Oh, well she's cute." He said, looking at Alice still. I hated how he talked about me as if I weren't here. And like that. I very much disliked guys like this. I rolled my eyes, and caught the glares from his like skanky side kicks. Come on, obviously they knew this guy Edward had to be like this, yet they still kill to date him. I didn't really know how this school went, but I now had my ideas. Don't get me wrong, Edward was really, really attractive, but with a personality like that, it would be impossible to be repulsed.

"Edward," Alice gave him a look.

"What?" He laughed with that kind of player laugh. "Well bye guys. Bella." He nodded directly at me. I rolled my eyes at him, he laughed a bit more.

"And that would be my unfortunate fraternal twin Edward. He really isn't like that when its just us friends around one another, please give him a chance to prove it." She already practically begged. "Its just, I know how people are when thinking about Edward. Some girls chase, some avoid. Morely chase. And well, I just don't want you to already hate him." She said.

"Don't worry Alice, I always give people fair chances." I smiled.

"Okay good. I know he can be a pig, and well I apologize in advance."

"So, shall we go ahead to first period?" She asked.

"Sure."

"So, lets see. The only class we didn't have together is gym. And well, I have Art that period, so I can still walk you there since its just down the hall from the gymnasium." She explained.

"Okay." I set my tables on the desks in the English room, and sat down next to Alice.

That class went by so fast, considering Mrs. White just gave us our list and told us to get everything situated. Then let us have the rest of the period to talk amongst ourselves. Alice gave me more details on everything.

The next period was like the first, but I decided to go to the bathroom, and get a drink of water from the fountain. I walked out there, only to find Edward, of course kissing a girl, against the girls bathroom door. I mean, only how many walls to lean up against, but they pick a door. A bathroom door. I shook my head, and headed towards them. I had no idea where the other bathrooms were, so I couldn't just not leave. It was almost an emergency. I stopped next to them and coughed.

"Bella" He said, pulling away from the girl. He lifted his arm so it blocked the girls face, and leaned against his hand that was now palm flat against the wall.

"Excuse me." I said motioning to the bathroom.

"Oh please, like that's the reason your really here. If you wanted your turn alls you had to do was ask." He said, a flirtatious smile apparent on his face. That lustful look again too.

"Ha. Whatever Cullen. Your ridiculous." I turned around and started in another direction. Anywhere to get away from Edward.

"Wait up there gorgeous." He said, jogging up to me and catching my pace. "I'm just playing. Not that im saying that it isn't true though. I can see it in your face." He added.

"Oh you are so oblivious its pathetic." I said. "The only look I give you is irritation.

"And why is that anyways? You don't even know me." He said.

"Well, considering I have only seen you messing with girls, its not that hard to guess how you are. You havent given me a reason as to why I shouldn't be irritated with you." I said. Only looking at him once, then turning ahead again quickly.

"I havent gotten a chance is all. Its not like I knew you were coming out here."

"That is so not the point." I shook my head, each excuse getting me more annoyed.

"Well, maybe we should skip lunch, and well, get to know one another." He stroked my arm with his finger. I stepped farther away, reaching the history class doors.

"You wish Cullen."

"Your right, I do." He smiled seductively again, and I went into my class.

"Bella?" Alice asked, confused at my expression.

"Edward." No need for explanation.

Finally lunch rolled around, and Alice and I were the first to our table. She sat next to me, and one by one, Rosalie, then Jasper, then Emmett showed up. Then, the un-ignorable showed up. Edward. And of course, the only spot open was next to me.

"Saved me a spot huh?" He asked. I turned my head towards Alice, and widened my eyes in irritation towards her. She nodded and took a bite of her salad.

"So Bella, what class do you have next?" He asked.

"Biology." I answered.

"Oh really." A smile crowded his face, and I knew why it was there.

"Oh, perfect,." I said sarcastically.

"Oh yes."

BIOLOGY:

"Class! Good morning!" Someone who I assumed to be our biology teacher was now entering the class room.

"I am Mr. Molina your biology teacher, and welcome!" He seemed nice enough. I turned to Alice and she smiled at me.

"So, I know you don't all want to hear this, but I do have assigned seats! I hate to have advanced science wizzes picking each other, or people picking those wizzes to do all the work for them." I laughed at his little names for the over-achievers. But I suppose that works, mainly because I was one of them, and I hated doing all the work.

"So here we go…" He started off naming student by student, I was called last of course.

"Bella Swan, and Edward Cullen." I froze at Edward's name. What? He wasn't in this class, he wasn't even in here?!

"I assume he is late again" He gave a face, towards Alice, and Alice playfully rolled her eyes.

"Well its nice to know he hasn't changed." Mr. Molina said with a hint of sarcasm.

A few minutes later, he started a small lecture, giving us our needed supplies list for this class.

"Ahh, Edward, nice of you to join us. Take a seat there next to Mr. Swan over there." I suddenly heard Mr. Molina say. I didn't look up from my paper.

"Hello Bella. Pleasure sitting next to you."

"Ugh! Could you please not be so, so, Edward!?" I said, irritated.

"Does my 'Edwardness' bother you?" He smiled, amused.

"Yes actually" I said astonished. I thought teachers switched them everyone now and then?

"Because like I had said before, you don't know me."

"Well why don't you show me Edward then if you are so set on me not knowing you?" I said.

"You declined."

"We both know I would never accept that kind of invitation in a million years." I said.

"No I don't think we both know."

"You see how I cannot stand you? You are always so suggestive. Why don't you stop trying to get into my pants, and maybe get to know me as friends."

"Oh I am sure we can be friends.." He said, adding, "With benefits" at the end.

"No thanks. But I suppose if a friendship isn't enough for you, then we don't have to speak."

"I am sure that is not possible."

"Why is that?"

"I don't give up that easily." He said, challenging me with a smile and a slight raise of one eyebrow.

"Well, I can tell you one thing about me, I am very stubborn." I returned the challenge.

"Oh really?"

"Really." I said sharply.

"We'll see. Incase you haven't noticed, most women find me irresistible."

"Yeah, and I am not like most women." I said turning away.

"And that's why I'm so drawn to you."

"Unfortunately." I said to myself. I heard Edward chuckle. He must have heard that.

The rest of the period continued on like that, and I swear, standing Edward was unendurable. I would go nuts eventually.

The bell rang with remarkable timing, Edward had managed to maneuver himself very close to me, so our arms were touching, and well he was starting to take ever chance he could get to touch me. Moving his books so our arms would rub together and everything. I got up as fast as possible which wasn't good, because I ended up dropping my books in the process.

"Nice job Bella" Edward said, detting onto his knees to help me gather up all my notebooks. He picked up my copy of Wuthering Heights that I switched to once I had reached my locker earlier that morning. He raised his eyebrows.

"What? it's a classic." I said.

"Well yeah, but I didn't think you were the kind to read them."

"Now who is the hypocrite? You don't know me." I said.

"Well, maybe if you would give me a chance." He almost seemed sincere now. I almost fell for it.

"Ha-ha." I said, standing up and walking away towards gym class. I swear, that class was going to kill me.

Alice and I walked slowly to our next class, Alice informed me the teachers didn't get into the rooms until like fifteen minutes after the bells ring, because like us, they don't want to be here. But, sooner before later, we had to go in. I walked into the gym, since I didn't have a uniform I didn't dress out. But, I ended up getting a shirt before the second alarming bell rang, because the teacher was actually in there. Since there was a new student of course. When I walked out of the locker room I wanted to walk back into it immediately. Of course, Edward had to be in my class.


	2. Chances

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! **

"Bella!" He boomed. I didn't think I could hate gym anymore then before, and well I was wrong.

I crossed my arms and started to walk farther ahead, a different direction then where Edward was standing.

"Oh come on Bella, you cant dislike me that much." He said, amused.

"Can't I?" I asked, myself un-amused. I looked around a noticed that every girl in the gym was glaring at me, envy and jealousy in their eyes. I mean, did they seriously want that much attention? Wait, that was a stupid question. By the cut of their shorts and their apparent wearing of push up bras, that's exactly what they wanted- attention.

He gave me a look, I returned it.

"Girls would kill to talk to me, and I get the feeling you would kill to get out of talking to me." He said, looking ahead, not looking at me.

"Well, that's a little extreme." I said, not necessarily denying it.

"Edward!" I high nasally voice suddenly shrieked. I heard Edward groan, then take an intake of breath, turning around to face this atrociously desperate female. I snuck a quick look myself, and continued to walk. I recognized her as Jessica.

"Oh Edward, have you been working out" I heard.

"Why yes, but I think I need to work out another muscle. They say it's the strongest muscle one has" We all knew he was referring to his tongue. _Ugh_, he was a pig. I decided I would go outside, get some fresh air and walk around the track. Coach Clapp decided today should be a free day, you just had to be moving. Once I walked outside, I closed my eyes. The sun was just slightly peaking its rays from the layers of clouds. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I continued on up to the track and just walked around. I then noticed Edward come outside, and look around. Already guessing who he was seeking. He turned towards my direction and spotted me. He jogged over to me.

"There you are. I have been looking for you."

"I saw." I said.

"So, how's your first day going?" He asked, looking at me. I could see that from my peripheral vision. I looked at him.

"Why do you care?" I said. I didn't say it in an offending tone, I was truly curious.

"You know, I really don't know. Usually I don't spend so much time trying on one girl."

"One girl? What was that with Jessica then?" I asked, countering his statement.

"I don't have to try with her. She is easy." He said. My jaw dropped at what he just said.

"Oh, god no! I didn't mean it like that! Well, not that it isn't true, but I didn't mean it like that!" He said.

"Oh, okay I believe you, calm down Cullen." I said, laughing a bit at how he was really trying to convince the already convinced.

"Okay, good" He exhaled.

"And its going pretty good I guess. School is school." I answered simply with a shrug. "How's yours?"

"Its good" He said, then added "And bad."

"Oh, why?" I asked. "Why is it bad I mean?"

"Because its my luck that the only girl I want to actually be around wants nothing to do with me." He said, looking away. I thought I almost saw a blush.

"And who may this girl be?" I asked. He looked at me, as if it were obvious.

"You."

"Oh. I don't not want anything to do with you." I said.

"Really." He countered.

"I-"

"GO DRESS!" The coach suddenly yelled. A bunch of guys ran over, stealing Edward away thank god.

"Don't think this is the end Swan!" He yelled over the guys laughter.

"Swan." A voice suddenly called from behind. I stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?" I asked. Jessica walked over to me.

"What do you think your doing talking to my Eddie?" she asked, crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side like all those other stupid, perky girls.

"Sorry, didn't know he was his Jessica." I started to turn back around but she grabbed my arm.

"I would seriously reconsider it next time your tempted. He is mine, like I said. And if you don't want trouble, stop talking to him. I saw the way you looked at him _bells " _She said that as if she were making fun of my unused nickname.

"Okay, whatever. No big deal."

She scoffed and did that stupid slutty strut away towards the gym. I internally groaned and started towards the school myself. I dressed as quickly as possible, and stayed back in the locker room for a few seconds to avoid Edward. I walked out into the hallway, and peeked around the door. I started walking out, and found my plan backfired.

"I figured you'd do that. " I heard Edward. I stopped and groaned again, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Am I that predictable?" I asked.

" No, actually not. But this move was a little bit." He laughed. "And I find myself slightly offended."

"Oh, well I am sorry for that." I fastened my pace, and he matched it.

"You seem more distant." Edward suddenly said after a few silent seconds.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Explanation?"

"I don't know. It seems someone has a claim on you, and feels a tad threatened." I answered, and before Edward could say anything, Alice showed up. Bless her little heart.

"Cya Edward, Bella I have something uber important to tell you!" Alice wrapped her arm around my waist and rushed me forward. We sat down in our Spanish class, and she started chattering away.

".God." Was all I could say to this.

"That's what he told his little buddies." She said.

"Who told you?" I asked, still not believing this.

"Emmett." She answered. I was going to kill Edward.

"So let me get this straight, he is telling all his friends, that he quote un-quote, 'Going to tap it' soon?! Referring to me?! " I got really loud, and a few people around us looked at me funny.

"Yep." She said, scared of my sudden and apparent anger towards Edward.

"I am going to murder him!" I said, mainly to myself.

"I can say something if you want Bella" She offered.

I shook my head, "No, don't worry I can handle this."

The rest of the school day went pretty fast, and Alice offered me the invitation to go to her house. I accepted, but was a little worried about my car not making it. Alice caught a ride with me, because she rode with Edward to school, and he was no where to be seen. Thank god, I didn't think I could handle myself just yet.

The Cullen's lived a little ways out of town, and my car didn't seem to have any trouble getting there.

"So this is my home." Alice clapped as we pulled up. I wasn't really shocked, but still caught by surprise. The house was huge, and gorgeous. Huge windows, wooden accents. It was great.

"Come on Bellsy!" She cheered, skipping up the their front door, unlocking it and entering.

Alice gave me a quick tour as we went, then ended it in her room. She didn't show me anyone's room, she just said which door led to who's. Edward's was just across the hall from hers.

Alice's room was very, bright. Her north wall was mainly a window, and her walls were painted a nice pink with white wood accents. Her main light was even a crystal chandelier.

"Wow Alice, this is great." I commented. Looking at all the photos she had on her mantle of yes, her own fireplace. I sat down on her very comfy bed and waited for her to return from her closet.

"Thanks." She said simply, then going into her bathroom.

"Bella, can I give you a make over?" She asked suddenly. I really didn't care, sure it wasn't my favorite thing, but why not?

"Sure, can I use the bathroom first?" I asked.

"Of course, but Im going to get everything set up in here, do you mind using the one in the hall?"

"No, be right back." I said, leaving her room.

I found the bathroom, and when I finished washed my hands and just looked around. They had a bunch of perfumes set on a nice silver plate. I smelled most of them, that was before I started to get a headache. I walked back, but was to tempted to not go and snoop in Edward's room. I opened the door quietly and stepped inside. His room was a light golden color, the same wooden accents as Alice, only they were painted black. He had a large bookshelf occupying the whole right side wall. All filled with cds, records, and books. Which surprised me. The window that faced opposite of the door was also a window, only a black comforted bed was set up against it. There were compositions on his bed, so I stepped in a bit further and picked them up, remembering that there was a grand piano in their living room. So Edward Cullen was musical, who knew.

"Bella? What in the hell are you doing in here?" Edward suddenly came into his room. I dropped the papers and turned around. I was caught. Edward's tone wasn't angry, just confused, and somewhat astonished.

"I-ugh well,"

"I didn't expect you over, much less catch you snooping in my room." He leaned against his door frame, amused.

"Don't flatter yourself." I muttered. He raised his hands in surrender and let out a small chuckle.

"So, what are you doing?" He asked again, this time passing me and throwing his backpack onto his bed and sitting down. He patted the spot next to him. I didn't move towards him, or sit down. I crossed my arms and remembered why I was so mad at him so recently.

"What did I do now?" He asked.

"Like you don't know." I said, quite pissed.

"No, I really don't think I do." He crossed his arms now.

"Maybe I should _tap_ your memory." I hissed. His eyes widened, then quickly returned to their normal size. I never took notice to Edward's deep emerald green eyes. They were rather breathtaking. _No, no Bella!_

He shifted uncomfortably, "I-ugh" Now he was the deer caught in headlights.

"Come on, spit it out!" I pushed.

"Where did you hear that!?" He demanded.

"It really doesn't matter. I just want the truth." I said.

"Okay, I did. But its because I have a reputation to uphold!" He defended himself.

"Oh my god Cullen! Are you kidding!? So you are willing to stomp all over other peoples feelings, and make fools of them, just for the sake of yourself? You are ridiculous!" I yelled.

"Oh please, like your so perfect yourself!" He countered. "Its not like you haven't done something to further yourself! Don't make me sound so selfish!"

"And you would know how?! And no! Actually I Haven't because I actually care for others!"

"You have no idea what you are talking about! You don't even know me!"

"Yeah, and I don't think I want to!" I snapped, stomping out of his room.

"Good!" He called after me.

"UGHH!" I curled my fists into balls and forcefully placed them at my sides. I squeezed my eyes shut as I stood in front of Alice's door, calming myself down before I re-entered her room.

"Jeez Bells, what took you so long?" She giggled, standing next to my torture seat.

"I got confused, then Edward held me up." I said, dropping my volume at the last part.

"Oh. Ugh I am going to beat him!" She squeaked.

I laughed, "Its okay."

She patted the seat, motioning for me to sit down. "Did you talk to him about you know what?" She asked, starting to comb my slightly knotted hair.

"Sort of, just sort of let him knew I heard, and that I'm pissed." I said, shrugging.

"Well good. But wait. " She stopped, looking at me through the mirror. "You don't think of me differently just because my brother does, do you?"

"Of course not!" I said, " You're the best"

"Okay, Whew, good. Had me worried there" She teased. Suddenly, my cell phone starting buzzing and ringing in my backpack. I got up with Alice's permission and looked at the text.

_Hangout tonight?_

_-Jacob_

I text him back:

_Probably not, I'm at Alice Cullen's Right Now._**(A/N: I hate when people abbreviate! Haha)**

"Who was that?" Alice asked as I sat back down.

"An old friend." I shrugged again.

"His or her name?"

"Jacob, Jacob Black."

"Oh."

"What?" I asked, turning up to look at her.

"Edward and Jacob don't get along at all. Ever since this party down at La Push about a year ago. So, I am not allowed to befriend him I guess."

"What happened?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"Well, Edward and Jacob are both overly competitive, and well it has been going on for a while, whether it be cliff diving, racing cars, even silly things like chugging drinks and eating the most jalapeños. Well, it eventually came down to literally fist fighting, kind of like that movie "Never Back Down". But, just them. Edward usually won, but at one point Jacob's friends got into it, sort of ganging up on Edward. So Emmett and Jasper got into it, and well just huge clans formed. The Reservation and I'm not sure what our group is." She stopped and stared off, I guess she was trying to recall their 'clans' nickname.

"I don't know, it was silly though." She shook her head.

"Wow, " Was all I could say.

"Yeah, lame right? I don't know, they were just fighting, not over anything either. You would think maybe over a girl, but it was just for the heck of it." She laughed at the stupidity of the situation.

"We still go to La Push, but its divided. You will have to come to a party down there sometime." Alice smiled at me. "Matter of fact, there is a party this Friday down there, would you like to come?" She asked. My phone rang again.

_Oh. I don't like them. Should have known this would happen._

_-Jacob._

I answered:

_-For you info, Alice is nice. _

Seconds later a reply:

_-Still. You will have to choose Bella. Us or them._

I gawked at what he said:

_-Alice had no problem with me texting you, So I think I will go with the easier going crowd Jacob. Why would you make me chose, that's terrible._

_-It had to be done._

_Jacob_

I snapped my phone shut, irritated beyond belief. Here for a day and already I was forced into dividing my friendships. I knew Jacob wouldn't ignore me, so I wasn't too worried.

"So, do you think you would like to come?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said. Who knew what would come of this.

"But that's a few days away, so how about we worry about tonight! What do you want to do?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Okkayyy. Lets bake cookies!" Alice cheered, as she curled my last end of my hair. It wasn't much different, but she did do my makeup. It did look nice, but I'm not big on makeup. Just a bit here and there.

"Cookies sound good" I nodded, smiling. Alice shook her head and grabbed my hand, leading me down the stairs to the kitchen. We passed Edward in the hallway. We glared at one another.

"Alice, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Bella and I are going to make cookies!" She sang.

"Oh." And he went back into his room.

_About thirty minutes later:_

"Oh, these are delicious!" I said, taking another bite of the chocolate chip cookies.

"Mmmm" Alice agreed. We ate about three cookies each, leaving about ten more. We got a bit out of hand with making cookie dough.

My phone started vibrating it in my pocket for about the tenth time since I last answered any of my texts. It kept vibrating so I realized it was a phone call, not a text. I looked at the caller idea, and It was Charlie.

"Hey Dad"

"Bells, Jacob and Billy are coming over tonight, I would like for you to come home, come visit with them." He said. I groaned.

"Fine, be home soon." I said, not wanting to start an argument.

"Aww, you have to leave?" Alice's face turned sad.

"Yeah, Billy Black is coming over tonight and Charlie would like me to visit. I will cya tomorrow though, okay?" I said, picking up my backpack off the counter.

"Cya Bella." I walked out to my old rusted truck, and got in. It took a bit to start, but its just because it was a little cool out tonight. I started to pull out of the drive way, and it started to shake and grumble more then usual. I didn't really think anything of it until five minutes from their house when it stopped running. Perfect time for my car to breakdown. I took out my cell phone and called Alice. She answered in the first couple rings.

"Alice? Hey this is Bella."

"I know, what did you need?" She laughed a little.

"My car just broke down, I am like five minutes away from you house."

"Oh. Oh Jeez. Do you mind if Edward comes and gets you? I was just in the shower and jumped out to answer so I am in no condition to leave the house." I weighed my options.

"Ugh, sure. Could you just tell him to go settle a problem down the rode, don't let him know its me."

"Okay, okay." She said and hung up. I sat back against my seat and banged my head on the back window.

_Why me? Why, why, why? _

About ten minutes later, I saw headlights coming from behind in my rearview mirror. I got out of my truck and Edward pulled up along side me. He burst out laughing when he saw it was me.

"Yes, it is so hilarious" I said with full sarcasm.

"Actually it is" He said. He got out of his car and checked under my head.

"Yeah, your car is in no way able to be fixed tonight." He said, closing the hood.

"Oh, great." I said with a groan. Ever since I met this kid that's all I could do. Groan.

"So, I can give you a ride home tonight, and then Alice and I can pick you up tomorrow if you would like?" He offered. I again weighed my options. Either that or walk.

"Sure." I said in a monotone voice.

"Okay, get in. Well wait." He reached into the back and threw me a sweatshirt.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Its cold, you aren't wearing appropriate attire for this weather." He smiled at me. I sighed and threw it on, I was pretty cold. I breathed in Edward's lemon-like scent, wiffing and balsking in the wonderful smell. I didn't even realize he started to drive off yet, that was until I was throw back against my seat.

"Holy Crow, slow down Cullen!" I shrieked, he was going close to 100 MPH. And who knew what poor defenseless creatures were scattering back and forth over this gravel road. And he actually answered my request. I could finally let myself breathe now.

"Are you nuts?" I asked with a panicked laugh.

"Well I'm sure you already think I am." I nodded. He chuckled.

"So, you still mad?" Edward suddenly asked.

"Yes, of course." I answered.

"Can I make it up to you?" He asked.

"And how could you possibly do that?" I returned.

"You can honor me with the privilege to take you to dinner." He smiled a remarkably handsome smile, and my breath caught in my throat. I shook my head and ripped my gaze from his beautiful eyes.

"No, that wouldn't be a good idea."

"Why not?" He asked, confused.

"I think Jessica has staked her claim on you _Eddie_" I teased that last bit. I remember her calling him that when she was bragging about kissing him to her friends. He grimaced.

"Jessica? Wow." He said, looking away, shaking his head.

"Hey, that's what she told me in gym today, so I think I will do just that."

"Do just what?" He asked, turning to face me.

"Oh how did that go," I tapped my chin, playing, "_Back the hell off"_ I smiled and got out of Edward's car as he came to a stop in front of my house.

"Bye Cullen." I waved behind me as I walked away.

"I will make you go on a date with me eventually Swan!" He called to me.

"Whatever." I said half enthused. I walked into my house and threw down my back pack. I walking into the living room. Everyone stopped talking and greeted me. I plopped down on our couch.

"Evening Bella" Billy nodded in my direction. I turned to Jacob, his face was angry.

"I am going to go get some water." I said, getting up.

"Me too" I heard Jacob mutter.

"Wow Bella." Jacob said behind me. I turned around to look at him, he was leaning against the kitchen table.

" 'Wow' what?" I asked, irritated already.

"Edward Cullen, huh?" He said with a snort.

"What are you talking about?" My anger was boiling now.

"that sweatshirt." I looked down, realizing I had forgotten to give it back to Edward.

"How do you know its his?"

"It does have CULLEN printed on the back." He said as if I had a mental disability.

"Could be Emmett's" I almost yelled.

"No, his is way bigger. It would practically be a dress on you. I'm surprised, I didn't know Edward had such a girly figure, fits you pretty well." He laughed sickly.

"Well that kind of makes you a girl as well, considering he did beat you up." I said. Jacob straightened up then, and stopped laughing, abruptly turning serious.

"Who told you that?" He demanded.

"Doesn't matter. All that I need to know is your friends have to fight your stupid little battles Jake. But that is besides the point, who I am friends with is none of your business." I snapped.

"It is if you want to be my friend."

"Well if this is how its going to be, maybe I don't want to be!" I yelled, stomping towards the door and putting on my shoes. I needed to go on a walk. This was ridiculous. It was my first week here, and already wasn't looking so good. I stepped outside into the fresh air, and tucked Edward's large sweatshirt around me tighter. With each wind breeze his scent would flow around me. I just walked, and walked for a while, not really thinking about anything, that was until I was tired. I returned home about an hour later, and Billy and Jacob had left. Charlie wanted to know what my fuss was about earlier, but I just said today was a bit stressful, that was all. Charlie told me I should apologize for taking my anger out on the 'poor kid' pff, yeah right. That night I went to sleep with an uncomfortable settle in my stomach.

**So, how are you liking it so far? I know its only the second chapter, but I think its going in a nice direction! Review please! **


	3. butterflies

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! **

"Bella, Come on get up sweetheart! You got school today remember?" Charlie chuckled to himself. I rolled over and threw the pillow over my head. A small sleepy grumble escaped my lips.

"Bells! Get up! Come on now don't make me get some ice!" I heard him flick on the lights overhead. I got up, feeling the haystack I call hair piled messily on my head. Charlie immediately started laughing to himself once my pillow fell off my head as I sat up.

"Yeah, that's it dad laugh it up." I teased.

"Oh, I will Bells." He shook his head, still laughing, and left my room. I turned to my clock, it read six forty. Perfect timing. I'm actually glad he woke me up, that gave me enough time to shower and get ready just in time for Edward and Alice to get here and pick me up. So with that, I jumped off my bed, and started to run out of my room. It was a bit of a mistake, because my rug slid on the linoleum, and well I went down. That earned me more laughter from Charlie.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah dad, I'm good" I said, lifting myself off the floor. I actually giggled at my own expense.

I was in high spirits until the reality of yesterday hit me like a bag of bricks, ruining my good morning mood. I turned the shower off with a sigh and wrapped my robe around me, throwing my hair up into a towel. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and applied my small amount of make up. I gave up on blush, considering I didn't need it. I walked into my room, going straight to my closet. I decided on a simple white v-neck t shirt, and a pair of blue skinny jeans. Since I would never consider heels or slight wedges, I threw on my royal blue flats. Simple enough. I then walked back to my bathroom, and blow dried my hair. Since my hair decided to cooperate for once, I let my natural curls flow over my shoulders. I put on my 'good luck' beads my free flowing mother gave me. And my hemp bracelet that Jacob had given me years ago, threw the mail one year for my fourteenth birthday.

"Ahh, there's my girl. Wow, you got ready fast." Charlie mentioned. It was only seven fifteen, which left me about forty five minutes to well, do nothing. I sat down at the counter, and waited for my usual breakfast. Charlie's famous scrambled eggs and bacon. Nothing to special, but really tasty.

After finishing my breakfast, and watching some morning news, my ride finally arrived in my drive way, alerting me with a few honks. I rolled my eyes and shook my head when Charlie gave me a questioning look.

"Car broke down yesterday, they are fixing it for me so they offered a ride." I said, kissing his cheek and walking towards the door. Charlie got up.

"Why didn't you have Jake fix it? You know he likes that kind of stuff." I froze then turned around at the mention of that boys name.

"Oh well, it was only five minutes away from their house, and there just didn't seem a sense it towing it over to La Push when it could be fixed just as well there." I answered. "Bye dad, love you." I said, exiting out of the front door finally.

"Bella!" Alice cheered when I got into the back seat.

"Good morning Alice." I smiled.

"You look so pretty!" She turned in her chair to look at me.

"Yes, you do Bella" Edward chimed in, looking at me through the rear view mirror. I narrowed my eyes at him. He raised his eyebrows, laughing a low chuckle to himself.

"Well thanks." I said, nodding. "Ugh, looks like its going to rain. Again." I said, looking out the window at the dark gray colored blanket, cover my favorite bright blue sky. I pouted at the thought of never being able to see the sun that often anymore. Then remembering Phoenix, and staying with my mom… Did I mention my day was ruined?

"Bells?" Alice asked.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, you were like daydreaming there." She giggled slightly, then looking at Edward who was smiling along with her. "So, I had an idea of going shopping tonight, after school!"

"Oh yeah?"

She continued, "We could just get some clothes, you know the necessities, and then maybe get some dinner, maybe see a movie!" Her face lit up with excitement and hope.

"Oh, sure Alice sounds great." I said, not using very much enthusiasm, but enough.

"Yes! Oh Bella this is going to be great!" She clapped. Edward suddenly coughed, giving Alice a look. She tilted her head and scoffed.

"Edward if you wanted to come, alls you had to do was ask silly!" She started to giggle again, and Edward coughed again, only a tad bit uncomfortably.

"Okay Alice, thanks for the invite." He winked at me through the rear view mirror, I made a show of rolling my eyes.

We all got out of the car after we parked next to the Hale's.

"Bella! Hey!" Rosalie came and gave me a hug.

"Hey Rose."

"Good morrow Bella" Jasper nodded at me, and I nodded back in greeting.

"Hey Jasper. Good morrow to you too?" I asked, confusion furrowing my brow. Jasper took his turn to laugh at me. I started to shy away from the group of friends. They were my new group, but I still felt a little out of place. I started to look around for Emmett, but didn't seem to see him.

"Hey, where's Emmett?" I asked, then all of a sudden a huge jeep pulled into the empty spot next to Edward's Volvo.

"Right there" Rosalie said. I could swear she practically licked her lips at the sight of him in his jeep. I laughed to myself.

I leaned against Edward's car, and just watched the Cullen's and Hale's talk with another, enjoying each others company. I smiled, watching Alice place her hand on Jasper's shoulder, and tilt her head back as she snickered at his joke. Rosalie and Emmett were full on flirting, which I guess was usual. The only one missing was Edward, I didn't seem him in the mix, and I turned to the left, then to the right when I didn't spot him. And when I turned to my right, he was right there, his face only inches away from my own.

"Jesus" I said, catching my breathe both from surprise and, well I wasn't quite sure what that other feeling was. It just made both my heart and the butterflies in my stomach flutter.

"What, too close?" He teased, almost seductively.

"Way too close." I pushed him away lightly, giving him a hint to back up. He did, and then proceeded to lean against his car next to me.

"So, how is Miss Swan today?"

"Ehh, could be better." I said, shrugging.

"Well maybe I could make it better" He bobbed his eyebrows. I snorted,

"Whatever Cullen." I shook my head, looking in the opposite direction.

"Have you realized you always call me Cullen when I could possibly be annoying you?" He asked, smiling. Almost pleased.

"No, but I guess it is just a habit." I said, smiling sarcastically at him. He leaned closer to me.

"You know, it doesn't bug me like you think it might." He whispered.

"What makes you think I do it to bug you?" I asked, getting up to go to school now that the bell rang. I walked ahead briskly, but like usual, Edward caught up with ease. I turned my head away from his direction.

"What happened to giving me a chance?" He asked, the same look in his eyes.

"I am!" I said, looking at him now. He looked confused.

"It doesn't seem like it."

"Well, I am."

"Okay good." He started walking away from me, backwards so he was still looking at me. "See you at lunch Love!" He kiss his hand and blew it at me. I played along, with more of a sour outlook, and caught his kiss and making a show of crumpling it and throwing it away. He laughed and turned around, a girl attacking each side of him. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my locker, and instead of Edward being right there it was Alice.

"Edward is totally crushing on you." She stated, eyes beaming.

"No, he isn't." I said.

"You are so in denial. You cant honestly tell me you are completely oblivious to the looks he gives you, or the way he talks to you." She said, rummaging through her locker, taking a second to look swiftly at me, sending me a message.

"Oh please, Alice you just see the things you want to see." I smiled at her.

"Well that may be true, but still. He totally digs you. Do you like him?"

"I just got here Alice give me a break" I said, closing my locker and heading to home base.

"Oh come on Bellsy! I want details!" She practically begged as she skipped up to me.

"There are no details, or any more then friendship feelings" I said simply. She gave me a look as if to say 'how stupid do you think I am?' type of thing. I shrugged and threw in a smile.

For our first two periods, Alice tormented me with more and more questions and assumptions about Edward and I. As if any of her predictions were going to happen. She supposedly said she is 'extremely good at predicting the future, and usually they come true.' I really shouldn't underestimate the girl, but Edward, and I? Yeah right, I mean sure I did say I was going to give him a chance, and I was. A chance for a friendship. I couldn't possibly let myself feel any more then that towards Edward. It wouldn't and couldn't be possible. It just couldn't.

"Ah, Bella you smell so good." Edward ducked his head next to mine and smelt the air, making it dramatic, even sitting down by me with a sigh of contentment. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my apple juice. Everyone except Emmett and Rose were at the lunch table now. But supposedly, they ditched and went to the diner on the corner of main street. I thought that was cute.

"So Bella, how is your day?" He asked in an almost too fake voice. Nice attempt at having a pleasant conversation though.

"Oh, its been pretty good so far I suppose" I smiled at him, trying. "And how about yours?"

"Its been okay. It will be better now that I get to spend the rest of the day with you." He said with a chuckle. He knew that would get to me. I'm sure he'd hoped it would irritate me, but those ancient butterflies fluttered once more.

"You are so pathetic Cullen" I laughed, yes I Bella Swan actually laughed along with Edward Cullen. But I guess there is a first for everything.

"You have a beautiful laugh Bell" He looked deep into my eyes then, still laughing, but turning more serious. I stared back into his, then abruptly turned away, blushing of course, and started to pick at my muffin.

"Your blush matches your laugh" He whispered in my ear before getting up and dumping his tray. I turned around in my chair and watched him walk away, and out of the cafeteria. I turned back around and two pairs of eyes were glowing, I blushed even more at being caught.

"Bella Swan," I turned back to my food in my hand.

".God!" Alice squealed, Jasper laughed next to her.

"I so told you didn't I Jazz?"

"Yupp, you did." I looked up and Jasper winked at me.

"Come on Bells, lets go dump our trays and get you to your biology class." She winked at me, causing me to blush yet another shade of scarlet.

I walked into Biology, most likely still blushing, but a faint smile on my lips. But that smile deflated as soon as I noticed Edward wasn't in his seat. Oh well, he was probably just late.

I walked over to my seat, and set my backpack down, hoping that Edward would arrive soon. Wait, No, no I wasn't hoping. I was glad he wasn't in here.

Fifteen minutes later….

Still no Edward, and class had started a bit ago. Now I was a bit worried, today was a lab and I wasn't up for working alone, especially with glass objects. I had no where near steady enough hands to handle chemicals that were capable of burning whatever it touches.

I waited, a whole half an hour into class, and now labs were beginning. I was excused to go to the bathroom, hoping to find him and drag his butt back into the biology room. I walked slowly down the hallway, being sure not to miss any movement. I ended up all the way down by the gymnasium, but still no signs of Edward. Now I was frustrated. Maybe he went home sick? Who knew. I gave up and headed back to the classroom, preparing a speech to get out of being alone, switching partners with someone who wanted to be alone maybe.

I was now passing the cafeteria, almost to the front doors of the school. As I got closer, I saw two figures leaning rather close to each other. Almost like one. As I approached, my eyes finally adjusted and I realized who they were. Jessica and the pompous ass known as Edward. Anger started bubbling, and again my fists curled, almost tight enough to tear the skin they were digging into. It wasn't that fact he was kissing another girl, I was assuming that that would happen, but ugh! The fact that its lab, the one day I need him and he ditches, for that! To suck face with some skank, while I was stuck in the lab ruining all the equipment most likely. Theoretically speaking of course. I practically stomped my feet up until I was in hearing range of them. I could tell he was whispering things in her ear, causing her to giggle in the almost gag sounding giggle of hers. I walked by as swiftly and quietly as possible, not wanting to make Edward notice my presence and having to hear is excuses. I muttered profanities all the way back to biology.

To sum the previous class up, Mr. Molina was never going to let me work alone again. I would be lucky if he ever let me touch a beaker again. I broke about five, and spilt almost every liquid he gave us. Lets just say I was used as a bad example to the rest of the classes. A 'what not to do' lesson. I was definitely not happy going to gym, knowing Cullen was there. I grumbled and took my time dressing, giving myself a pep talk. I walked out into the gym, no sight of Edward, thank god. The coach told us today we would he just be playing catch with a partner, practice pitching for softball in the next few weeks.

"Mitner and Brown, Shepard and Weber, Stanly and Anderson,…" He continued on, and I tuned everything out until I heard my name called.

"Last but not least, Cullen and Swan." Shit. I looked around, praying he wasn't here so I could join another group. But of course, he has to come out of the boys locker room smiling brilliantly at me. I shook my head, not like I usually did, but with full attitude. I even crossed my arms and turned fully away. I walked away, before he could reach me, and grabbed a mitt for myself and a ball. I walked away swiftly, still pacing myself quite fast. I almost tripped over my own foot, but gained my balance at surprising speed. It would be pretty embarrassing acting mad then tripping over yourself. What a way to show him.

"Bella!" Edward called suddenly, "Bella! Jeez, wait up!" I ignored him and kept going. I could tell he was a bit behind.

"Bella" Damn it. He was closer now, and then he reached me. I turned around and jabbed the ball into his chest.

"You pitch first." I said coldy, and walked to my side of the field with the other partners. He looked at me, confused. I motioned for him to get on with it.

He tossed it to me gently, and I caught it easily. That was also something new. Maybe being mad gave me faster reflexes, who knows. I tossed it back, more force then he had used.

"What's the problem?" He asked, holding the ball and holding his arms out. I shook my head and shrugged.

"Nothing." I said flatly.

"Bella, I'm not stupid. What's the deal?" He started to toss the ball again.

"Nothing, okay. Nothing." I said, slightly irritated. This couldn't possibly be jealousy? Noo, of course not. I told him I would give him a chance, and he said he would try. So why wasn't he trying? Maybe he realized I wasn't worth his time. I really wasn't. I wasn't special, there were no great qualities about me. I didn't even have a B cup yet practically. Jess beat me on that one.

"I know there is something, now what is it?" He asked, now starting to get mad himself. Oh no, this was my fight. I was the only one who had a right to be mad.

"Do my chances mean nothing to you! I mean, obviously they mustn't!" I said suddenly, not being able to control myself.

"Bella, don't be stupid of course they do. But I don't get where this is coming from?" He was mad.

"Oh well, I really must be stupid if you don't think I'm not smart enough to figure out why you weren't in biology today, leaving me to all the work myself! I really shouldn't be handling those chemicals by myself!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about? I was in my car!"

"you are such a liar." I said. "I saw you! I went to the bathroom to wash some of the spilt chemical off my apron" Yeah, I'm a hypocrite, but why on earth would I tell him I went looking for him? And to find that! I was embarrassed enough. "And I see you and Jessica in the hallway! Even if I didn't see it, I wouldn't believe that bullshit!" I said, voice turning tight.

"Bella, your insane." He said crossing his arms, "You know, if your jealous you can come right out and say it Swan." He was starting to turn amused with this, I could hear the smartass smile in his voice.

"Ugh! You are so, so, so beyond words!"

"Am I really that amazing?" He asked. I threw the ball, finally losing my control, not aiming or being careful at all. Two things happened then. First thing, Edward was called seductively by Jessica, secondly, when he turned to wave or reply to her, the ball I threw, hit him directly in the head. I freaked out, and scampered over to him, fluttering my hands over his head. He had fallen on the ground, and was just laying their, holding his head, grunting and hissing at the pain when he touched the spot where the ball hit him.

"Edward, I am so-" sorry I tried.

"Save it Swan." He said, not mad at all.

"No, Are you okay, does it hurt? Want to go to the nurses office, get Tylenol or something?" I was freaking, and talking to no end.

"Bella, really, I am fine." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Edward, how can I make this up to you?" I asked, slumping to the fact I wouldn't be able to help him, because for one I wasn't a doctor, two he wouldn't let me.

"Hey, you don't have that hard of a throw there kid." He laughed, and winced as he sat up. Ignoring my question.

"Oh Eddie! Are you okay?" Jessica ran over. "God Bella, way to go." She glared at me, putting her arm around his broad shoulders, and helping him up. Or at least looking like she was helping him up, we all know she was just using it as an excuse to touch him. I grabbed the ball off the ground, and Edward's Mitt. Then walked away. I wasn't going to deal with this, not anymore.

"Bella" Edward called. I sighed to myself and held up the mitt over my back, telling him I was putting the equipment away. I kept walking. This was too much for one day. Enough for a whole week even. And I still had three whole days before I was released into the freedom of the weekend. And even then that wasn't it, because I was positive if I went to that party down at La Push, more trouble would rise and Alice would most likely have me spend the night. Well, maybe I could decide more on towards Friday, then decide whether I would like to have a sleepover, after I found how the actions of the night go. And plus, I am sure if I wanted to leave early I could get a ride.

"There you are!" Alice actually came into the locker room looking for me, since I refused to leave incase Edward was waiting like he had the previous day.

"Hey Alice, Edward wasn't out there was he?" I asked nervously, sitting on the center bench in between each row of lockers.

"Yeah, he was?" She looked at me confused, " Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Yeah, he had this huge bruise on his head! Did you see what happened?" She laughed.

"Yeah…" I looked down at my fidgetting hands.

"Bella?"

"I kind of put it there." I confessed.

"Really!" She giggled profoundly.

"What happened?" She pressed, taking a seat next to me.

"Well, we were sort of arguing, I threw the ball with all the force I could muster, he turned to talk to Jessica while the ball was in mid-air and it hit his square in the head." I shrugged, blushing when another round of laughter came out of Alice's mouth.

"Its not funny Alice! I could have seriously hurt him!" I shrieked, worrying for the millionth time.

"Oh, Edward's a rock. I'm sure he is beyond fine. He did seem pretty broken up when I saw him out there. Anything else happen?" She asked.

"No, I just walked away from him when Jessica" I snapped her name "came to help him up."

"Oh, yeah I wonder what her deal is." She thought.

"I know. She has 'claimed' Edward. As if I wanted him" I said the last bit to myself.

"you so do and you knew it" Alice nudged me playfully. I laughed and shook my head.

"Well, we should go" I said, getting up off the bench and heading out the locker rooms.

The next two periods went by with a flash, mainly because I wasn't paying attention, jumping in surprise when the bell rang to allow us to our next destinations. I walked to my locker, Alice along side of me talking away about her day plans. She invited me over once again, but I kindly declined, knowing Charlie was in desperate need of another home cooked meal, plus he needed leftovers for his lunch the next day. We both walked out to Edward's car, only to find it missing from the lot. Alice sighed in frustration, obviously pissed off at Edward's stunt.

"Girls, come on!" Emmett boomed from behind us. We turned to one another and shrugged. We both climbed into the jeep.

"Hola ladies. Where to?" Emmett asked as me buckled in.

"Chief Swan's, Bella has got to go home." Alice answered.

"Okay, onward to Bella's home!" He laughed, then abruptly turned serious and slightly turned into his chair at a red light. "Are you by any chance Italian?" He chuckled again, and again. And well, again throughout the car ride, and finally we reached my house.

"Thanks guys, talk to you later." I waved and closed the door. When I turned around, I immediately wanted to get back into Emmett's car. Edward', yes Edward's Volvo was in my driveway. How did I know it was his you ask? Oh the license plate said "CULLEN 01" I turned slightly, so see Alice roll down the window.

"What is he doing here?" She asked me. I shrugged and started towards my house.

"Okay, make sure he behaves himself. I wonder what he is planning." She rolled back up the window and she and Emmett drove away. I sighed, and headed into my house.

"Ahh, Bells! Your home!" Charlie greeted me. He was in the kitchen, and Edward was sitting at the counter. I narrowed my eyes at him, he winked.

"Edward." I said, a little too pleasantly. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, I thought to come visit with your dad, and ask him permission to ask his daughter out on a date." My eyes almost popped out of my head. "And, it seems I have gotten what I needed, so if you will excuse Bella and I?" Edward motioned to Charlie. Charlie nodded and winked at me. I made a face of 'help me' or 'what have you done!?' at him. He shrugged. Edward didn't seem anything of this because I was facing the opposite direction as Edward started to drag me to my living room. How did he know the way around my house?

"Edward, I swear I-"

"I think I recall someone saying they would make this-" He pointed to the large black bruise on the side of his right eyebrow. "Up to me." He smiled, knowing I couldn't argue.

"And you cant think of anything else?" I pleaded.

"Oh I could think of plenty, but I thought we could start up slowly." He rose his sore eyebrow and hissed at the pain. I held back a small laugh.

"What, now you think this is funny?" He teased.

"No, not at all" I attempted to straighten up.

"I think you do." He accused, stepping closer to me, smiling slyly.

"I really," cough, "really don't." I said, stepping back one foot back.

"Swan" He sang, "Are you lying to me?"

"Why are we still talking about this?"

"Because, I am hurt. First you temporarily destroy my face, then you laugh at the fact that you did it."

"Oh, I'm sure your ego can handle it."

"Ha." He said sarcastically. "But anyways, when is our date? I was thinking this Friday. Our first official public date down at La Push." He said.

"Edward, I thought dates were just supposed to be two people?" I asked.

"Oh, so you want it to be private?"

"No! I mean no." I said cooly, "La Push sounds good."

"Great, I am guessing you are coming over after school so I wont have to worry about picking you up."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, regretting everything I had ever said today.

"Okay, show me to the door?" He asked.

"Sure, I guess." I said. I pushed him around and kept my hands on his rather muscular back, guiding him through the kitchen to the door.

"Bye Bella" And before I could protest, he leaned in and gave my cheek a quick kiss, and popped out of the door within a second. I stood there, frozen with shock, and maybe, just maybe, slight enjoyment.

Damn those stupid butterflies.


	4. rumors

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do now own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters or anything related to Twilight. **

I woke up, rather excited for the day, that was until Edward pulled up to my house, driving my truck, and no Alice sitting in the middle. It was just going to be him and I in the car. I sighed angrily and walked over to where Edward parked my truck along my driveway.

"Where's Alice?" I asked when he got out of my truck.

He smiled hugely, "What, I am not good enough to ride alone with you Miss Swan?"

"No." I huffed. He laughed, and opened the passenger side door for me.

"I think I am pretty capable of driving my own truck." I stated.

"Well I am sure you are, but that's too bad, I am driving."

"Hey, may I remind you who's automobile this is?" I pointed out.

"Get in Bella." He ordered, another smirk playing on his lips.

"Fine, you win today Cullen." I groaned and crawling into the cabin of the truck.

"Good." He said before slamming my door shut. I flinched. But, it was the only way to get the door to close tightly enough to stay shut while moving.

"Oh, and good morning Bella." He laughed. I nodded and looked out the window.

"So are we excited for Friday?" I turned my head to look at him, a sarcastic expression planted on my face.

"Yes Edward, oh god, I am so ecstatic! Oh, I'm just counting down the seconds!" I clapped for dramatic effect. He rolled his eyes, smirking once more.

"A simple yes or no would have been fine" He said, playing it as if the last thing I said wasn't a joke. I scoffed and curled my hands into fists. His arrogance just

"You are utterly ridiculous."

"Is that why you are giving me such a hard time with this?"

"Yes." I answered. I heard him laugh again. I personally didn't find this at all humorous.

"Oh Bella, you are quite amusing."

"Well, you my friend on the other hand, are not."

"Ouch, that hurt" He smiled, placing his hand on his chest.

"Good."

"Your snappy today."

"Well, when you have to deal with you in the morning, anyone would be snappy."

"I begged a differ" He snickered.

"And blonde bimbos don't count as the opposite side."

"You got me there." He looked out his window now. I smiled in victory.

We arrived at school at the usual time, and I found that Alice had gotten a ride from Jasper. Emmett and Rose were there too, waiting for us.

Edward turned off my truck, but before I could get out he locked the doors, and my locks went all the way in so I couldn't unlock them with my fingers. I turned to Edward, irritated.

"What, now your holding me captive Cullen?" I accused.

"No" He started, "I just wanted to apologize for yesterdays…activities…"

"Edward, I am the one that threw the ball, I don't get why your apol-" Edward interrupted.

"No, I am apologizing for the reason you threw the ball so hard at my head." He corrected.

"Hey you said I didn't throw that hard!" I started, he held his hand up.

"I was teasing Bella, calm down. But, do you accept my apology?" He asked, releasing the power of his eyes down on my again.

"Um, on one condition." I said, holding up my pointer finger.

"And that condition is…?"

"You can never ditch lab day again." I laughed.

"Deal" He said, holding out his hand for me to shake it. And I did, not as resisting as I would have been yesterday.

I really started to think then, as I looked into his beautiful emerald eyes. I barely knew Edward. I had only been here for two days, what other bull shit did he pull? Especially outside of school. I had found out one thing, fighting. The thing that caused a wedge between my home life and school life. The thing that drew a wedge between Jacob and I. Which wasn't my fault. If Jacob wanted to be that immature about it so be it.

But that's a different story, back to Edward. Maybe I could dish up some things about Edward in the next couple days, before the whole Friday shibang. Who knew what kind of dirt I could get on him. Not that I would use it as blackmail, but I needed to know a lot of things about Edward, good and bad, before I befriended him fully, or put my trust in him. I would have easily befriended him the first day if he wouldn't have been so, well flirtatious and dare I say it, skanky. Or maybe If I cant dig up dirt, I can see his true colors on Friday night…

"Bella, you can get out now." Edward pulled me out of my rather scandalous thoughts, and I got out of the car. Edward walked right off, towards the school, a couple guys joining him this time. And of course, a couple girls trailing behind.

"What was that about?" Alice asked, looking back between Edward retreating figure and myself.

"Nothing, just chatting."

"He was staring at you Bells. Like staring" She giggled.

"Oh, I didn't notice" I said dryly, pure honesty.

"Well he was." She said. We both then headed towards the school, and little did I know there was a long day ahead of me.

Whispers, beyond whispers, small glances toward me here and there, and well everywhere. There wasn't even one moment of silence the whole day. And finally when lunch arrived, I found out exactly what those small little stares towards me actually were.

"Bella, you are sort of, well involved in a rumor." Alice said, squinting her eyes and tilting away from me, giving me the news.

"What's the rumor?" I asked, now a bit worried.

"Well, there are a bunch. The one I hear mainly is you threw the ball at Edward's head when he was paying all his attention to Jessica and not you."

"What." I asked, tone dropped, obviously rhetorical. How did I know that I would be involved in these messes if I got involved with the most 'popular guy in school'. And with knowing that, why didn't I stay away!? Oh right, I had to give everyone their stupid, waste of a time chance. But Edward wouldn't possibly start this rumor would he? It had to be Jessica, right? I mean, to be completely fair if it were Jessica who started it, I shouldn't take that out on Edward. That wouldn't be right.

"Everyone is talking about the incident in gym. Don't worry Bella, I will get all the of the information I can get on whomever started this, and I will end this madness." She said, shaking her head with a scoff. I sat back in my chair and dug my nails into the plastic of my juice bottle. I couldn't even eat I was so upset. And I guess it was pretty visible because both Alice and Jasper shot me sympathetic looks. When Jasper got up to dump his chair he rubbed his hand on my shoulder as he passed my seat. I nodded, thanking him for his support on this. God, my third day and already I was involved in drama. But I guess it could be worse.

"Bella, surprised you decided to even show that pathetic face of yours today. Gosh, I never knew someone could be so immature." She giggled towards her friend Lauren who was standing to her side. I rolled my eyes and turned my head.

"Jessica, why don't you take your little bitch there-" Alice nodded towards Lauren, "And head back to your table. I'm starting to get nauseated by your presence. But you know, I could never figure out which part of you made me so sick, either your face or that mix of your nasty ass cheap perfume and that o-zone destroying amount of hairspray? Well, I'm sure its just both." Alice then smiled a mocking grin at Jessica then. Jessica and Lauren both flipped their hair and walked away.

"Thanks Alice." I said.

"Your welcome Bella." She nodded and her face turned sad again. I wasn't so much as angry, just disappointed. My life never seemed to ever get easier.

The worst part about t it, was the fact that at times like this, a girl really needs a mom. Someone who knows what goes on in a girl's mind, someone who has been in her place and is there to tell her everything will turn out okay. And I didn't have one of those mother-figures. I had a father who I could tell, but he wouldn't know what to say. I'm sure he would try, and I love him to pieces for it, but the right thing wouldn't be said. Then the pain of guilt rushed over me again, for the fact that I realized for the millionth time that I had never spent a lot of time with my mother. But it wasn't entirely my fault, it does take two. Ugh! Now I feel more guilty for blaming her. We both faulted in the area of closeness. We both could have tried. But she wasn't the one who now had to deal with the loss. I did.

"Bella, ready?" Alice asked, pulling me out of my rather depressed thoughts.

"Yeah, lets go" I said.

I went to my biology class, and even with cheerful Alice (only not so cheerful Alice today) by my side, my face continued to stay blank, and Alice just as glum too. Alice patted my back, and went to her spot. Edward's seat was empty, and I was glad. Today I just didn't feel like dealing with his sometimes annoying determination. I stepped up onto my stool and set my books on my table. I turned my attention to the window and stared at the sunless sky. Then, as I finally started to relax a bit, a sound of books being dropped onto the table came from beside me. I didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Bella" Edward said smoothly, greeting me. I just nodded, still not looking away from the window. How much I would kill to get out of here…

The part that bugged me, was the fact that he knew I was in this nasty rumor, and didn't seem to be perturbed by the fact it was probably bugging me. Instead he played it like nothing had been going on today. No rumor in the first place.

"How is your day going?" He asked, still not seeming to get I wasn't in the mood to talk. I shrugged.

"Hmm, I take that as not too well. Or just nothing too exciting has gone on. That's a pity." He said, still continuing to talk. He talked like this for the whole period, myself just nodding, still not looking, and shrugging or just not doing anything. He would take that as a no of course and lead on to more. And finally I had had enough.

"Edward, can you not tell I really don't want to talk to you right now. Especially you, of all people!" I said, and the bell rang, saving me from confrontation. I scooped up my books and headed out of class, even before he got up from his seat. I put my books into my locker for the first time, and excused Alice saying I needed to go lay down in the nurses office. She let me go, still wearing a sad and sympathetic expression. I scurried off to the office, and laid down in there, faking a stomach ache. All the way until my gym period was over. For the rest of the day I avoided Edward, thanking the lord that I had my truck finally so I wouldn't have to get a ride with Edward. Not that I wanted to avoid Alice or anything though.

After school, I hurried to get to my locker, and load my back pack as quick as possible, still wanting to avoid that confrontation. I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid it for long, but I just couldn't handle anymore for today. I zipped up my backpack and turned around, only to find Lauren standing behind the queen herself, Jessica. I turned to walk away, but she stepped ahead of me.

"Yes?" I asked, irritated. Still watching for a possible someone to show up. It was funny how I could possibly be scared of talking to the one person who didn't start the rumor in the first place. Of course I could face the starter at the least.

"So, you can show your face at school, but you don't have enough courage to face gym class? That is no naïve." She fluttered, Lauren giggling behind her.

"Jessica, do you even know the definition of naïve?" I asked, clearly rhetorical considering I knew the answer. As I suspected, her eyes widened and her genius reply was…"umm"

"Yeah exactly, Why don't you come find me when you have something to say?" I snapped, and walked away towards the exit and out to the parking lot. I crossed my arms tightly against my chest, and looked at the ground as I walked. I didn't enjoy being mean, but enough was enough. Plus, if she knew I wouldn't stand up for myself, and have others fight my so called 'battles' she would attempt to step over me all year, and I wasn't willing to let that happen. I walked directly to my truck and unlocked the door, hopping in and slamming the door shut. I laid my arms against the wheel, and rested my forehead there for a few seconds, organizing my thoughts, and again, interrupted. I sighed and lifted my head, to see Edward resting his hand on my window. I gripped my wheel for a split second, and then rolled down my window.

"Bella" His face was pained.

"Edward" I said, suddenly feeling guilty for not giving him the time of day earlier. But I didn't want to snap at him like I had in biology, so I didn't want to risk it.

"What's going on?" He asked, leaning his arms on the open window.

"Edward, are you serious? You cant begin to tell me that you didn't hear what's been said in the hallways. Maybe even said to your face?" I said.

"Well, yeah I did hear it, and yes a few questions have been asked, but I told them the truth. It was all an accident, whether they believe me or not is not in my hands. But I don't know, I wasn't too worried because I didn't think you would think anything of it, I figured you wouldn't care since you at least know what happened. I didn't know you actually care about that stuff." He shrugged.

"Yeah, you may not care because you have to deal with this all the time, but I don't want to start my year off like this." I said.

"Well your going to have to get used to it if your going to hang around me Swan."

"Oh well that leads to my next point. I am not the type of person who can just stand by and let people whisper behind my back and not be expected to do something about it Edward, I cant just stand by and-"

"You may just have to adjust Bella, I cant help what people say about us" His sly crooked grin appeared then, "And well, I am starting to suspect you threw that ball intentionally at me to get my attention, which you now have."

"You. Are. Utterly. Absurd" I said, pronouncing each word specifically, as if talking to someone who didn't speak English.

"You don't think to highly of me do you?"

"No, especially not now." I snapped.

"Hey don't get so angry princess, its not my fault you get so hot and bothered by our little relationship status."

"Hot and bothered? Relationship status? Where the hell are you getting this from Cullen?"

"Don't think I don't know how you feel about me, I know you like me. A lot." He raised one eyebrow seductively.

"You are such…such.." I struggled for the right word" You are sucg an asswhole!" I yelled.

"Your feisty"

"Your also a dick! Get out of my face!" I opened the door of my truck, hard, and hit him with it, be backed up with a groan of pain, and I turned on my vehicle and sped off, overly frustrated with his multiple personality disorder. He could go from caring, to a complete jerk, then back to caring in seconds. Sorry, but I like getting to know one person, with one personality. I reached a couple blocks away, and suddenly something in my rear view mirror caught my eyes. A silver Volvo. Oh of course! Couldn't he take a damn hint!? Obviously Edward wasn't that perceptive. Or he just refused to receive it.

I weighed my options, first being the fact that I knew this would escalade to a possible fight, and if I took that home I had no idea if Charlie was home or not. And I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing if he was. My second option was to stop here a face him now, and third option was just ignore him, run into my house, lock him out. But considering he was being persistent he may not leave, leading back to the whole Charlie thing… But if I did do the third option, I would have to face him at school. I decided to go home, face him in the drive way. And, he did follow me there. I eased onto the concrete in front of the garage and took the key out of the ignition. I hopped out of my car, and speedy Edward was already walking to me, hands in his coat pockets. He looked mad.

"You just love leaving me with bruises don't you Swan?" He asked, yet another rhetorical question to add to the list today.

"I sure do, knowing I caused you pain." I retorted.

"What is your problem, I didn't do anything, this isn't my fault!" He said.

"And this is mine?!" I snorted, "Its not like I meant for the ball to hit you in the face! And its not like I meant for all this to happen!"

"I never said it was yours."

"And I never said it was yours."

"You sure make it seem like it."

"Well maybe you shouldn't make those assumptions. When I want to say something I will say it with exact words, if I thought it was your fault I would have said, 'Edward this is all your fault."

"Well good to know. But it doesn't make anything better for you." He accused.

"No it doesn't."

"I don't really see how I can change that."

"I know."

"You didn't let me finish, I don't really see how I can change that this exact moment." He started walking backwards, back towards his car. "But I am determined to, so don't give up Bella. I am going to try. You watch." He said, turning fully around and strutting towards his car, with that utter boyish walk he always had.

"Edward, I don't know…"

"Bella, don't give up on me!" He called before getting into his car, and driving away.

How did all this happen?

**Reviews! (: **


	5. no longer alone

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do now own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters or anything related to Twilight. **

* * *

I got ready for school the next morning in a slight daze, not fully awake, even with taking a shower. I threw on my favorite maroon colored sleeve baseball jersey and a pair of skinny jeans after I dried off and so forth, then ran downstairs to meet Charlie in the kitchen.

"Hey kid" He greeted me.

"Good morning dad, want some waffles?" I asked, pulling some out of the freezer drawer

"Nah, coffees good for me, thanks."

"Okay." I said, popping them into the toaster.

"So, how has school been? I haven't gotten a chance to ask you yet." He pointed out. "I see your already making friends."

"Yeah," I sighed thinking how the loose term 'friend' fitted Edward.

"Well that's good Bells, and the teachers?" He continued.

"All really nice, they got me into work right away. it's a good thing I know what they are studying though. Makes it a lot easier." I said, now taking a bite of my waffle. I never use syrup unless it's the weekend. Barely even then, for someone like me it gets a tad messy.

"Well kiddo, looks like I got to head out, lock the door on your way out?" He said, throwing his 'Sheriff Swan' work jacket on.

"Okay. Bye dad"

"Bye Bells" He left then. I stayed there, leaning against the counter, eating my waffle for the next couple minutes.

I was anticipating what school was going to be like today. Did the other students get bored with the rumor? Did they decide to drop it? I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up, the rumors had just shown up yesterday. It would be a good week before kids got over it. Plus, with that party coming up… Oh shoot! That was tomorrow! Perfect. Just grand. I ran upstairs and combed my hair, though today I pulled back my bangs. I took a quick peek in the mirror and decided I was decent enough, and headed back downstairs. I threw on my green converse and dispersed into the garage, taking off as soon as the garage door allowed me enough room to exit.

I pulled up to the school, realizing I was a bit early. And by a bit, I mean I was the first person in the parking lot, besides a few other cars of whom I assumed belonged to teachers. I let my truck run, knowing if I turned it off, the outside coolness would eventually seep into the cabin, which then would make me cold. I was stupid enough not to grab a jacket on my way out, not really thinking about it. I sighed and leaned back into my cushioned seat, and closed my eyes, waiting for more people to arrive so I didn't feel so lame.

How did I know? (sarcasm) And Edward was right during our little argument we had yesterday evening, before he left my driveway. Just because we fought about it, it didn't change my case. The whispers were still there, not as prominent as yesterday though. Thanks to Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper, who whenever someone asked them, they set it right. And since the students were so incompetent they didn't have a mind of their own, went with whatever was said. Someone even believed Emmett's little hastle about Jessica being the one to throw the ball at me, because I was giving Edward to much attention, the attention she wanted to give Edward. Even though Edward was the one with the large bruise on his head.

"Yeah… suckers" Emmett mumbled, and he began to walk away from our little group with Rosalie, down the hallway hand in hand. Alice, myself, and Jasper were left by the lockers.

"So Bella, are you up for a little shopping after school? That parties tomorrow and I don't and I am guessing you don't have an outfit either."

"Oh, um sure Alice." I said, as I fumbled with a few books as I scooped them out of my locker.

"Okay, great!" She squeaked. "Jasper, would you like to come? This time it isn't mandatory." She giggled.

"Oh, well in that case I think I will have to pass. Plus Edward has been bugging me about doing something tonight…" He said.

"Aw, well okay! Then that saves Bella and I more time!" She clapped.

"How does Jasper's absence save us time?" I asked, confused.

"No man in their right mind goes to their mall willingly." She looked at me funny, "Atleast with me." She added, making some more sense. I laughed, and shook my head.

"Your laugh is like music to my ears" I suddenly heard someone whisper in my ear. How did I not feel him come up behind me?

"Hello Edward." I greeted him.

"Hello Bella, and how may your morning be going?" He asked. I turned around, and he leaned back onto the lockers casually.

"Pretty good so far. And yours?" I returned.

"Oh, good now that I am talking to you" That 'I'm such a hearthrob' smile appeared on his lips now. I sighed, this side was the one I hated.

"Whatever Cullen" I sighed and closed my locker.

"Oh Bella, at some point you will realize that you hold the same attraction I hold for you, but that will come in time I suppose. Incase you haven't noticed, I have the capability of being very charming and whitty." He stated, that smirk still their.

"You also have the capability of being very arrogant and egotistical."

"I think you are confusing those with my utter most confidence."

"Hah! Yeah right. " I began to walk towards home base, where Jasper and Alice must have went off to.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella, denial isn't a very attractive trait of yours."

"Well neither is pig headedness for you."

"Me? A pighead? Since when?" He played.

"Since, well its on and off again."

"Hm. That's the first time anyone has called me something referring to an animal. Unless you count sexy beast…" He laughed, looking at him almost suggestfully. I slumped my backpack strap over my shoulder again, readjusting it.

"Why don't you let me help you with that?" Edward asked.

"No," I grunted, the sack was a bit heavy. "I got it."

"Ugh, give it here Swan" He chuckled, and took my backback. And continued walking, and he continued to follow.

"So, what are you doing after school?" He asked, I think he switched back to his better side. Almost as if he had a Mr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde thing going on.

"Well, your sister invited me to do a little shopping for tomorrow,"

"getting dressed up for anyone special?" Edward asked, has he took my backpack from me, even after I resisted his gesture in doing so.

"No. Just going with Alice." I said.

"Oh." He said, almost disappointed.

"What about you?" I remember Jasper saying something about doing something with Edward.

"Jasper and I have some plans." Was all.

"Oh, cool" I said, not wanting to let myself get all nosy, though I really did want to know.

"I suppose" He looked at me from the side of his eyes, another smirk appearing, but more profoundly then before.

"So, are you at least excited for tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Oh, a bit I guess. " I shrugged, some books that didn't fit in my backpack still in my arms.

"Well a bit is better then nothing, so I'll take it." He cooed.

"Okay, this is me" I said, holding out my hand for him to set my backpack strap on my arm. He didn't.

"Edward," I laughed, "I have to go."

"You don't have to." He said, raising one eyebrow.

I eyed him suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"Skip with me, lets go listen to music in my car." He suggested, no more like dared.

"Edward, I don't think that's a good-"

"Idea, yeah I know. But its healthy to ditch class every now and then. Especially home base, its pointless." He shrugged.

I considered it for a few moments, "Still…"

"Bella, quit being a coward and live a little"

"Peer pressure much?" I laughed again, he slanted his head to the side, and sighed.

"Fine, fine." I said, holding my hands up as if surrendering.

"Okay, lets go." He held his elbow out, for me to sling my arm into his. I didn't.

"Fine" He sighed with a chuckle.

"rumors are still bad, I would rather not."

"So what your saying, if their weren't rumors, you would?"

"Maybe." I teased, opening my locker and placing my books back in since I wouldn't be needing them anymore. I made Edward keep my backpack, because I would eventually need those.

"Hmm." He eyed me suspiciously. I blushed, and put my hands in my back pockets. Edward lead me over to the entrance to the school, then before we exited, checked for any oncoming teachers. There weren't any, so we headed out. As soon as the winded breeze blew by me, and crossed my arms and held them tightly to me, cold already.

"Want my sweatshirt?" Edward offered, already lifting his hoodie over his head.

"Er, I guess," I said, as he handed it to me. I was thinking that he wouldn't take no for an answer at that point, considering he didn't wait for my response. I threw it on, sliding up the sleeves to release my hands, this sweatshirt was big on me obviously. The length went to my mid-thigh, and like I said the sleeves were really long. I placed my hands in the front pocket and Edward walked along side me.

Edward opened the back door of his car for me, and I got in, sliding down for him to get in as well. Surprisingly, his car was warm.

"So" He sighed as he closed the door.

"So" I clapped my hands together, that were both still covered my the sweatshirt.

"How is Forks High for you so far?" He asked casually, like my dad had this morning.

"Good, people are, well nice." I laughed lightly.

"Yeah, well they seem to like you, even under the circumstances."

"I guess."

"Forks is small, they have to find some form of entertainment, it just so happens we turned into that entertainment. Don't worry, after the weekend they will forget all about it." He winked at me, I just smiled.

"you sound so sure."

"Well, when your part of the Cullen family, you are in the spotlight often. See, Emmett is the captain of the football team, so he's got all his fans, Rosalie, well for one we all know she is gorgeous in her own way, and she is dating Emmett. They are the so called 'power couple' not only popular, but nice, kind of like a Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt thing. And as for Alice and Jasper, well loved by everyone. They aren't into sports but they do stuff for the public, the school. But Bella this is what worries me the most, the part involving me. My siblings, friends, well they do the good, I kind of inflict the worst. I behave badly, play with girls emotions, and well I just suck basically," He laughed dryly at this point. Now I couldn't help but feel guilty. I made him feel this way. I told him he was a player, but did he seriously not realize this?

"Bella, I knew I wasn't doing things in the mannered way I should have, but I just never thought it was wrong, considering the girls didn't seem to mind it, some people found my misbehavior in class funny, but you made me realize it was unimpressive. That is was in fact immature."

"Edward you don't have to-"

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"Edward, you seriously don't have to apologize to me. Maybe others, but not me."

"But I do, no one else seem bothered by it other then yourself and my siblings and closest friends, and I have already apologized to them for it. But you, you have made me actually want to change. Bella," He paused, face scrutinizing his own words, "There is just something about you. And I so badly want to figure out what that something is." I reverted my eyes from his and looked at the clock, not only did I want to go but I had to, first period started. Homebase was over in five minutes.

"Edward," I croaked, "There isn't anything about me, okay? There are things, that you don't know about me, and I am not ready to tell. But I will tell you, eventually, but not now. I still am your friend, but just nothing gets too personal in this friendship okay? And well you wont figure me fully out until I am ready to tell you about myself by the way, so don't plan on finding that something just yet." I sighed, getting up a bit, and slouching towards the door to get out. I opened the door and turned back to Edward who looked confused, and for some reason there was pain in his eyes. He could tell I was hurting by my quiet tone.

"Can I ask you a favor now?" I asked. The fact was, all of this just reminded me of all these past few months of pain I have gone through, not only with my moms death, but just the remembrance of how horrible I was to her. Not being able to say goodbye. Not being to able to trust and confide in anyone one hundred percent. Not even my own father. And I didn't need to do this to Edward, I couldn't do what I did to my mom. I don't even trust myself actually. I am a mean person, and here I was judging Edward on something that wasn't even close to how horrible I was to the one person I was closest to. And then it hit me, maybe Edward and I could over come this together. "Just give me some time, I need this." I said, placing my hand on top of his for a split second then getting out of the car. I didn't realize I was crying or tearing until the cold breeze hit my wet face.

"Bella" I heard Edward running up behind me. I turned my face away when he reached me.

"Bella? What are you talking about?" He asked quietly, not trying to make it offensive.

"Edward, there are just things that have happened in my life, and I am just not ready to share it yet. And I don't think its fair if I drag you along in my pitiful search."

"Well, I have some searching to do too."

"Edward.."

"Bella" He mocked. "I am trying to be a better person, and what better way then to help a friend out? Plus, you will help me just as much in return."

"I don't know" I looked at him a small smile on my lips. "I haven't been known to help out much."

"Whatever Swan" He nudged me lightly. We both laughed a little.

"Oh and, I can give you all the time in the world, as long as we are still friends."

"Friends" I said. Edward then took my hand in his own and interlaced our fingers. But the thing was, I didn't want to pull away. It felt right, and in that small moment, I felt that need of comfort fulfilled. I honestly did feel so alone anymore, now that I have Edward.

* * *

**So, there is the newest chapter. Please review, and if you do please dont remark on my updating habits. Its not that I get bothered, but I get told it all the time, I already know and I try to get updates up as much as possible, but everyone has a life and I needed to tend to it. Plus my lack of updating this time was completely out of my control, my laptop and computer privileges taken away the day after chrismas. So, please have mercy, I know i need to work on updating. Ten reviews to keep me motivated please! Have a great night/day.**


	6. AN

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

** So, today is Tuesday, and I got my computer taken away and for a week i wont have it, so all updates for my three stories will be delayed. I am so sorry guys, not only are my parents punishing me, but you too! I promise I will try not to get it so much trouble, but I am a teenager soo, give me a break!**

**So, once I get it back i will try to update as much as possible, i am sooo sorry! ): I would sneak onto my sisters, but all three of my updates mostly completed are on my computer. Plus, I am on our regular dell and I shouldnt even be. So please, be patient. Read my sisters story! its really good, for twilight of course, her title is "My Hero Is You" and her authors name is "kadieeee" Just like that. (: Thanks, **


	7. The party

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do now own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters or anything related to Twilight. **

**This is long, and hopefully you will like it.**

**(:**

* * *

Today, was in fact, the day of the party. And boy, was I nervous. Not because everyone I know and don't know are going to be there, but the fact that two groups; both that I kind of belong to. Only not so much Jacob's group cause he pushed me into choosing. That seriously, isn't fair at all. Not only was it immature, but it was killing me. Both guys/groups are amazing. But I never seem to catch a break, ever in life.

I threw on one of my many pairs of skinny jeans and one of my moms old shirts. It was her old navy blue boat neck hoodie. Of course, I threw a white tank top underneath. I left my wavy beach hair down, not wanting to bother getting ready anymore. I barely even wanted to apply makeup but I did right before I went downstairs. I was in such a daze I almost forgot my shoulder bag that I have been using since I didn't need to take barely any books home anymore. Then, halfway down the stairs I remembered my keys, and had to go back to get them, and of course my clumsy feet got ahead of me, and I tripped on the hallway rug.

"Bells, you okay?"

"Yeah dad" I called, trying to re-catch some of the breathe I lost from the fall. It stunned me at first.

"okay, be a bit more careful, please"

"Yeah dad," I laughed and got up off the floor to fetch the keys that caused the whole thing. Just because of that simple laugh I had, I was in an excellent mood.

Today I drove to school myself, only to find Edward in his Volvo, already next to my usual spot. He was alone, as I obviously was. He got out of his car when he saw me, then walked around my truck to get into the passenger seat.

"Hello Bella, you like lovely today" He said, and gave me a corny smile. We both laughed at his lame greeting.

"You are so strange." I said, looking out my side window.

"So, I am pretty positive you are excited for tonight"

"Really?" I asked.

"Really, really. I can just tell. You seem brighter today." He added, eyeing me, but not in his usual weird way. Though, I know he was trying to flirt. He wouldn't give that up.

"Well, okay then" I said.

"So, what's up?" He asked.

"I am currently sitting in the car with a boy who seems to think he's on top of everything, already at such a time in the morning, waiting for school to just start and get over with."

"Ouch, Swan that hurts"

"What?" I asked, trying to be oblivious.

"Don't think I didn't catch that first statement, and secondly your already in no where near entertained, so that means you will be counting down the minutes of class, in which two of those I am attending with you. Know where's the fun in having a science partner who will have her eyes glued to the clock instead of having full attention on our fun filled lab work? At least make the best out of it Bella." I didn't say anything, just smiled lightly at him as his face turned playful.

"Wait, oh man. I was right" He crossed his arms in a smug manner.

"Right about what, Cullen?"

"You want to get school over with so the party comes sooner. Your not as sly as you think, I really hope you realize this for future reference." He added.

"Don't flatter yourself. I have a gut feeling tonight will turn into a disaster."

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Well, lets see I found out about a little something, something to do with you and a certain Jacob Black." I hedged.

"Who told you that." He asked, flatly.

"My sources are secret. And have you know, that that Black happens to be a friend. Always has been. And I seriously hope you wont be like him and try to make me choose, cause I wont." I added, then immediately regretted it when I saw a unhappy Edward expression, that was suddenly hidden by a plain, emotionless expression.

"He, Jacob black, asked you to choose?" He said, in a sick kind of humorous way. One of those male dominance thing.

"Maybe." I said.

"He did, didn't he?" he demanded.

"Ok, whatever, he did. Doesn't matter, you cant be that immature too."

"Your right. But if you had to choose…" He said. But the thing is, he was serious. And that was close enough, because he just didn't want it to seem like he was actually asking.

"You are seriously unbelievable." I said, getting out of my truck. Not caring whether the doors were not opened to the school yet. I just needed to get away from the disease that is boys.

"Bella, come on. I'm stupid, please stop!" Edward called after me.

"Seriously, you to need to get over yourselves. Just because you two aren't friends doesn't mean you have to pull me into your ridiculousness"

"Ridiculousness?"

"Yes, that I call boy drama."

"Come on, Bella. Don't be like this."

"No, you don't be like this! I will refuse to even attend that dumb party if it will just be ruined after ten minutes I will want to leave because for some reason, I might be pulled into one of your dumb fights."

"You mean that your pulling right now?"

"Edward! That is besides the point! But whatever, I'm done arguing. It doesn't matter," I sighed, "Jake's already pissed at me because I said I would rather choose the supposed side that wouldn't make me choose. " I rubbed my forehead.

"Ah, Bella. Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have said anything at all. I am really sorry, come here" He said, holding out his arms sincerely. I walked, scuffling over to him.

"I am really sorry Bella, he shouldn't and nor should I, make you choose."

"Yeah, yeah. Oh well, you didn't really anyways. Curiosity just kills the cat. I would wonder too." I backed up from Edward.

"Bella, I promise I will do my best to make your night as close to perfect as possible. But, I have to say this now, I cant back down from fighting Jacob. We do it every month. I cant make an exception now. But this was before you, so…"

"Yeah I get that. I will just be as far away as possible around that time."

"Oh come on Bella, I would love for you to watch me."

"Okay, well…" I thought about it. "Maybe. Considering I cant beat Jacob up myself for making me uncomfortable I will let you." I smiled, and so did Edward, laughing a bit at my lame humor.

"I do every time so don't worry about that." He said.

"Not to bad I hope?"

"Not bad at all. He never really hit faces, so no teachers or any parental units get suspicious and have to get involved. The occasional black eye or bloody nose, but the black eyes are pretty fixable, and as you know bloody noses only last a while." He winked. "Oh, and lips splits and cuts sometimes come about, one or two concussions to Jacob but no big deal" He shrugged.

"Oh, that's not bad at all." I said in good sarcasm.

Now people started pooling in, filling up the empty spaces around us. Edward and I ventured into his Volvo this time. Then Alice, Jasper, and Emmett, and Rosalie came, so we all sat on the hoods of our cars. Eventually the school bell rang, and everyone ventured in, practically like zombies once they hit the hallways. Edward followed me to my locker, and when he left to his own he left a light kiss on my cheek. I heard Jessica scoff as she passed by and saw. I blushed of course, but didn't mind so much. There wasn't much talk anymore. Since everyone knows about our slight, what do you call this, relationship? Friendship? I don't know. Mostly weird ship if I must say.

I got through the first half of the day, waiting at my fourth period class, since Edward usually has be wait up if he isn't there yet. Five minutes went by, so I went ahead on my own wondering why he wouldn't care to show up enough today. It didn't bother me that he didn't show, he sometimes never did show, only it was never around lunch. He had never missed a day until now. But besides that, I missed out on five minutes of lunch. Sometimes, in some peoples lives those minutes are crucial. But they aren't for me, so what am I complaining about? I walked on into the lunch room, and grabbed an orange and some chips. I wasn't really hungry at the moment. I sat down and was greeted by Emmett, slamming an apple on my plate.

"Eat much?" He teased, looking at the lack of a meal on my tray. I took the apple he so graciously gave me and took a bite.

"Thanks Em"

"So, Bella, you excited for tonight?" Alice chirped as she popped in a fork-full of salad into her mouth.

"Sort of, I don't know" I said unenthusiastically.

"Of come on! You have to be at least a bit more then 'sort of' considering half the ladies here want to like, slit your throat over their jealousy." Rose added.

"Jealousy over what?" I asked.

"Over your date."

"Oh, no! Edward is just-" I searched for a better word.

"Your date." He suddenly came up from behind and sat down in the empty chair to the left of me.

"No, your not." I laughed it off.

"I'm not?"

"Well," I tried, not wanting to hurt his feelings over this subject. But why should I care, he knows his status, I have made it pretty clear, "no not really."

"Its not like a date, date Bella. But am I accompanying you?"

"Yeah"

"Then I'm your date, and your mine." He smiled brilliantly then.

"Ugh, whatever then. Well, then hopefully they do it soon so I don't have to go through with tonight." I told Alice referring back to the supposedly jealous girls.

"Quick being such a negative Nancy Swan, or else I will find another date." Edward teased.

"Really?" I said, faking enthusiasm. To be completely honest, if Edward went with someone else he may start trying to get their attention. Though sometimes Edward was completely annoying, he was my really good friend, other then Alice mainly and I don't think I am ready to share.

"Okay, fine, I will go find one then." He started to get up, smiling. I grabbed his arm.

"No"

"I knew you wanted to go with me, but not this bad!" He then smiled once more.

"Fine, go find your other dumb date!" I said, not prepared for him to rub it in my face. I pushed him away from me, being stubborn, but still pretty joking.

"Bella?"

"What Edward."

"Would you please agree to go to tonight's festivities with me? again" He coughed.

"Fine. Your lucky I am in a good mood." I smiled.

"I very much am lucky, thanks." He nudged me with his shoulder.

"Whatever Cullen" I sighed, then got out of my seat. Lunch was now over.

The rest of the day went on as usual, only Alice forced me (by following me home) to drop my car off, tell Charlie I was spending the night there, and bringing my favorite, which is few, of my clothes with me. Also what I own of make up. Plus a pillow since I preferred using my own over someone else's.

"Okay," Alice slid into the driver's seat after I got into the passenger side. "Seatbelt." She smiled. Alice popped in her All American-Rejects CD and started to pull out of our short drive way.

"Alice, what do you do at these parties down at La Push?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I figured you would ask that." She smiled at me, then turned back to the rode. "Are you really that nervous?"

"Well, Edward told me there were fights, and there are already enough stress for me between choosing between you and the Blacks." I sighed.

"Yeah, I could see why that would be pretty uncomfortable. It will be okay, plus if Edward and Jacob start fighting about something, like you for instance, just come find me or Jasper. Or Rosalie obviously. It will be okay, we are backup basically!" She smiled again towards the end of her advice.

"Okay, well that is comforting. I don't know, I just get the feeling that my night wont go as well as everyone else's." I shrugged.

"It will go great, everything will be fine!" She gave me an encouraging look, and the rest of the car ride consisted of listening to "Gives You Hell" and singing along with Ty.

We pulled up to their house and were the only ones home I guessed, all the other cars were not in the garage.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well, Emmett and Edward went with Jasper to do God knows what, and Rosalie is at her house, she has to get ready there, she insisted upon it. I am just guessing she couldn't do anything before the party is she wanted to spend the night after. But I don't know" She said as we got out of the car.

"Oh, okay" I said simply.

"Okay Bells, lets go get your ready!" She squealed, grabbing my hand and dragging me into her house and up to her room, not even stopping so I could eat a snack. Lunch wasn't to appealing. But, no we just passed right on through.

"Okay, sit." She said. So, I did as she said and sat on her bed. "Alright, lets see here" She mumbled to herself as she looked through my clothes that we grabbed. She started tossing them over her back, obviously passing them off. Eventually, passing them all off until she reached my skinny dark wash jeans.

"Well Bella, these seem to be the only decent item in that bag. So, I have a gift for you." Her smile grew as she ran to her two door closet. Oh boy, here we go.

"Bellllla!" She sang, as I heard her little feet walking along the carpet, out of her closet. She threw what I guessed to be a shirt at me. I held it up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Its what they call a crochet kimono." She shook her head and snatched the item from me.

"Lets not worry about it now, lets get your hair and make up done, then your clothes." She then moved my into her bathroom and sat me down in front of the vanity dresser where all her make up was laid out.

Later…

"Okay Bella, I am just twirling the last section, and…" She placed in the last bobby pin, "Done." She smiled and overlooked me.

"Clothes! Get dressed!" Alice pushed me out of the bathroom and locked herself in there, where I guessed she would do her own makeup while I dressed. I threw on the jeans and then looked at the top again. **(A/N: Bella has the same hairstyle and shirt as the girl in the photo on my page!) **It didn't look right. But, I stripped off my current shirt and threw that on aswell anyways. I waited for Alice to come out of the bathroom so I could use the mirror, but I remembered she had said she had a huge one in her closet, so I went to check it out. When I looked in the mirror, the shirt didn't look as bad as I thought. The front dip of the shirt was a little much, but it balanced.

And all my confidence dropped when Rosalie came into the room. She was just wearing a pink one of those personally cut boat neck sweatshirts and a pair of pants rolled up to be capris. Just that, and her hair was just gorgeous, her golden waves would make any girl envy her, and she did. I looked away and sheepishly sat down.

"Bella, you look gorgeous!" She said excitedly, she walked over to me and sat down, she pulled at a piece of my hair, "And so does your hair, I love your color" My hair was nothing compared to hers.

"Alice!" Rosalie called and then out stepped Alice, She was wearing a cute yellow sundress that had white accents. Her hair was in its usual flipped out up do also. Now, we had minutes until the guys got back from god knows what to come pick us up. Hopefully, Edward and I were riding up there in his car, I wanted us all to ride together. But then again, if I decided I wanted to leave earlier, it would be good to have two cars so Alice could take me home which she promised she would if it came to it.

"Okay, Bella let me add a bit of sparkly eyeshadow then we can go down and wait in the living room." She said.

After about ten minutes of waiting the guys finally got here.

"Wow, Bella you look perfect" Edward said, staring at me when he walked into the living room. I blushed and thanked him.

"You Two?" It came out more of a question, I didn't notice a difference in his clothes. I don't get why I had to get all dressed up and he didn't. Girls had to go through so much more then boys.

"Ha, wow Bella just come on" He said, turning around and heading towards the kitchen. Everyone else was walking there too, so I guessed we were leaving.

"Okay, Rosie and I are taking my jeep" Rosalie groaned before Emmett could even finish his sentence, so their little cute quarrels began in the backround.

"Well, I don't know, Edward should we take separate cars then?" Alice asked.

"I suppose, it'd be easier since some leave before others." Edward answered with a shrug. "Bella, lets go" He said after he walked towards his car and I just stood there. I didn't know who I was riding with actually. Sure I was Edward's supposed date but who said I had to ride in his car? Anyways, Edward took my hand after he turned around and realized I was just standing there. "With me" he added with a chuckle.

We drove there in silence, that was until Edward randomly reached over and tickled the spot on my neck, just below my ear.

"Edward!" I shrieked, laughing along with him.

"Oh so someone is ticklish are we?" He smirked.

"Well, considering you did it, you already knew that!" I slapped his hand away playfully.

"I love your blush" He suddenly said, which made my cheeks flush even more red.

"And your smile, and your laugh. Whenever I am graced by them, I'm happy" I looked at him, confused with his sudden confessions.

"Yeah, okay Cullen" I shook my head with a laugh, and he gestured his hand to me, smiling. Proving his likeness towards what he was talking about.

"Would you quit" I said after a few seconds, still staring ahead at the rode.

"Quit what?" He asked smugly, already knowing what I meant.

"I can quite clearly see you looking at me. And you have been for quite some time."

"Well, your just so beautiful Bella, I cant help it" He said jokingly, in a very playful tone.

"God your so irritating Cullen." I laughed again, I couldn't stop smiling at his ridiculously happy mood.

"I wasn't aware I that I was annoying you"

"Well, you are, so cut it out!" I smiled at him. Edward winked at me.

After another few minutes of complete silence that contained a few sly smiles, we arrived at an already alive party.

"Wow" I said as Edward opened my door for me and I got out.

"What, never been to a party before Swan?" He asked, teasing me but not actually knowing I haven't.

"No" I said, not looking at him, but around the beach and all the cars that came speeding into the parking lot, and a guy leaning out the window yelling "WHOO, PARTY!" Every two seconds.

Edward handed me my brown cardigan incase I got chilly towards the rest of the night. I threw it over my arm, and then Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. I blushed when girls send death glares at me, and some smiled at me. Maybe for once a girl wouldn't jump to conclusions, but what else would they think I was to Edward? Considering we were rather close together.

Already, the party was crazy. Kegs were being rolled in my jock looking boys, and girls were running around playfully screaming as their what I assumed to be, boyfriends, and there were drinking contests everywhere, chants being screamed, like "CHUG IT CHUG IT" And so forth. Then there were the chill groups who were laughing and smiling at their conversations. Edward got greeted by everyone, a few high five here and there, a few questions asking who I was and just random, "Hey Edward!" 's.

"Hey Bella, want something to drink?" Edward suddenly asked as we were just walking around after a few conversations between himself and a few other guys got over with.

"Um," I looked at him, "Yeah, yeah sure." I nodded.

"Okay, be right back, stay here" I nodded again and he ran off.

I stood there for a little bit until someone came up behind me and spoke up.

"Bella, hey" I recognized his voice.

"Heyy Jacob" I drawled out the 'hey'. I rolled my eyes as I turned around then put on a smile.

"I didn't think you would actually come." He said smiling.

"Well, I did" I pressed a laugh.

"Who are you here with?" He asked, eyebrows creasing.

"She is with me" Suddenly Edward came up behind me and handed me a can of Coke.

"Oh. Figures." Jacob scoffed.

"Hey Jacob, unless you want you skull bashed in earlier then usual, I'd leave Bella and myself alone." He warned. I looked at him, eyes widening.

"Well, if you think I am leaving because of that threat, I'm not. I am leaving because I don't really feel like starting this right in front of Bella. Wouldn't want to embarrass you." He said cockily.

"Whatever, get outta here kid." Edward pressed in an annoyed tone.

"Bye Bella" Jacob said in that stick cocky tone of his, then turned around and stalked away.

"What, you of all people don't drink?" I asked, switching the subject right as Edward was about to open his mouth and say something about what just happened.

He made a small noise, then answered with my favorite crooked grin. I didn't have to put on a fake smile for Edward. "Well, actually I was pretty hard on alcohol until I met a very, very special girl. " Edward then leaned to the side and whispered lowly to me, joking, "I'll let you in on a little something. See, I really like this girl, and for some reason I feel this very strong inclination to better myself in order to prove to her how much she means to me." He looked down into my eyes, they were sparkling.

"Well I will let you in on something then. That girl you speak of, yeah, she is very impressed." I elbowed him and shook my head with a very easy smile. Edward took my coke and opened it for me.

"Bella, Edward! There you are!" I turned around after I lowered my coke from my lips to see Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all walking towards us.

"Finally, where have you been?" Jasper said, fisting Edward.

"Around" Edward answered.

"So Bella, how are you liking the party?" Emmett asked, excitement apparent on his face. You could tell he lived for the weekends.

"I-"

"Jacob started to bug her." Edward interrupted. I scrunched my face at him.

"Ahh, I see. God I cant wait for the fight. That's the best part!" Emmett added.

"Well, then I guess I will miss out." I said flatly. Edward's head sharply turned and looked at me.

"You aren't going to cheer me on?" He asked, sounding sincerely disappointed.

"No. I never planned on even watching it."

"Bella,-"

"Edward, please don't make me watch." I tried to beg with my eyes, but he just seemed to get more sad.

"If you really don't want to I guess I cant do anything about it." Edward scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground.

"I swear if it were someone else you were fighting with, I might have watched." I placed my hand on his cheek, his eyes were still upset.

"Yeah, okay." He said, voice soft. I removed my hand and just looked at Alice. She shrugged.

"Hey, Bella do you have to go to the bathroom?" Rosalie suddenly asked, giving me a meaningful look.

"I- I guess?" It came out more of a question.

"Come on." She took my hand.

"Edward" He looked at me. "I will be right back, okay?" He just nodded.

Ten feet later, "Bella, come on! All week he has been so excited about knowing for once he has someone, someone special, in the corner waiting to give him congrats. Not that he needs it, but still!" She smiled at her desperate tone.

"He has a bunch of people cheering him one!" I whined, desperate.

"Bella, he wants you to be the one there for him. Edward likes knowing he has someone to wipe the blood from a cut, or hold ice to a bruise, not that he really gets any damage done by Jacob, but he loves knowing there is someone there to make him feel better, and he finds a lot of that in you! You are his blanket Bella, and you cant believe how good that feels to Edward!"

"He has bad plenty of girls to become his 'blanket'" I defended.

"Bella, they aren't all time around, they were just 'get me through the day' kind of girls, but he has you now! He really likes you, like a lot. I haven't seen Edward this happy in a while Bella. I'm sure you could even see that he really would like for you to watch." Her eyes got soft.

"Ugh, Rose I just don't know! I mean, I don't think I could see someone punch Edward, and, and-"

"AHA! So you don't care at all for Jacob, you just don't want to see Edward get a few hits!" I blushed.

"You and your little façade" She added with a poke to my side. She was laughing.

"Bella, you have nothing to worry about. Just watch, and if it gets too bad Edward will understand he just wants you to give it a chance."

"God, fine!" I laughed.

"Yes! Edward will be so happy!" She took my hand and ran us back to our group. She gave me a shove towards Edward, and I ended up running into him. In order for me not to fall, he had to wrap his arms around me waist so I wouldn't.

"Careful there Bella," He smiled weakly. He was still sad.

"Er, yeah listen Edward, I changed my mind." His eyes lit up just a tiny bit.

"About what?"

"I suppose I will watch." I said carefully, " And if you really want me to, when you guys do that thing where you go back to your corners, I will wash off your face." I smiled. His face grew bright, and he suddenly lifted me up and spun us around.

"Whoa, Edward, dizzy!" I spat in a weird voice.

"Sorry, sorry Bella" He set me down on my feet and beamed down towards me. I guess I was doing the right thing. I truly smiled back, and pulled him to me in a hug. But for some reason, this hug felt different. Edward held me differently, tighter, more affectionately. I didn't really know what to make of it. It wasn't bad, not awkward, but, well I just didn't know. We both pulled away, but he kept an arm around my waist like usual, but this time he kissed my forehead before starting a conversation. I blushed, and looked at Alice who was radiating happiness towards me with huge smiles. Jasper was also smiling at me. I smiled, more of a confused smile. These new feelings, that I just started to feel were, warm. Not unwanted feelings. Everytime I looked at Edward, he would smile down at me and my heart would speed up, and everytime he left my side I wanted him to come back. I didn't even want him to move an inch away. But this didn't make sense, I was so intent on just being friends with Edward until he proved that he was different, but it was wrong of me to make him change. But he wanted to, for me, and that made me feel like the most important person in his life. I was the one he wanted to be better for. Me. I took Edwards hand in mine, still not looking at me. From the side I saw him look at me, surprised, but a smile grew on his face.

I pretended not to be hyper aware of him, and stayed focused in my conversation with Alice and Rosalie. Edward squeezed my hand to get my attention, so I was forced to look at him. I turned.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked me, already pulling me away from our little group. I nodded.

"So, you haven't been to a party like this before, at all?" He said casually, just sparking a conversation. Edward rose his arm over my shoulders, our hands still entwined.

"No, I really haven't. In Phoenix, all the kids were into alcohol, drugs, and more alcohol. When it comes to just sitting there and watching people doing all of that, it gets a little boring." I said with a smile.

"Well that makes sense. Who would want to go to a party where you cant even have a conversation with someone?" He leaned in close to me then, an inch in between our faces.

"Exactly" I added, and looked ahead. Edward shook his and looked ahead S

"So, is this at least bearable?"

"Yes, very actually." We walked past a cooler where a bunch of people were standing around, Edward grabbed me a coke real quick, so I was forced to let go of his hand, but he once again opened my drink for me.

"Well, I am glad then. But Bella, I wanted to talk to you about something, I-"

"Ahh there is my favorite Cullen." A very sarcastic voice said. It was Jacob. Leave it to him to interrupt something good.

"Jacob" Edward nodded, and started to kind of pull me in another direction, but someone's warm hand grabbed my arm. I flinched away from it.

"Bella, why don't you join me for a while? I could show you the beach." Jacob offered in a sneery kind of tone. I knew he was only doing it to bother Edward.

"No, I am with Edward" I said quietly. I looked up at a furious Edward.

"Back of Black," Edward said, but he ignored him.

"Bella, come on babe." He tried to reach for my arm again but I swatted his hand away and curled instinctively into Edward more. Edward tightened his arm around me more protectively.

"She obviously doesn't want your attention now why don't you back off?" Edward said, trying to hide his anger.

"Oh well all know Bella wants me. She just doesn't want to hurt poor Edward's feelings." He said, winking at me.

Edward's arm lifting out from around me, and now it was held slightly in front of me.

"Jacob, I'm seriously warning you." Edward said.

"Ohh, I'm so scared. Listen, Bella when you get bored of this punk, why don't you call me? I will show you a much a better time."

"You know Jacob, this little 'im tough' façade is really making you seem like a jackass. Why don't you back the hell off, your company is getting a bit tiring." I spat.

"Oh, fiesty. I like this Bella" He said in what I guessed to be some seductive voice, but before I knew it, Edward wasn't standing in front of me, and I was being pulled back. Emmett had grabbed me and pulled me back as Edward punch Jacob in the face. When I finally got chance to turn back around, Jacob was on the ground, blood leaking from his nose, there was no way it wasn't broken.

"Aww, is poor little Eddie fighting for his little girlfriend?" Jacob teased getting off the sandy ground. Edward's nostrils flared, and he was pissed. I was a but angry too, I hate the way he talked about me. I hated this Jacob, with everything in me.

"No, Bella can definitely fight her own battles, at least verbally, " Edward's face smoothed over with a smile when he looked at me then, but when he faced Jacob again his face was again furious.

"But when it comes to little boys remarking on woman like they are pieces of meat, well then they deserve to get their asses kicked by real men."

"And where would that man be now?"

"Your nose just got broken by him, Jacob" Rosalie added. By now everyone was watching, a few people yelled for Edward and a few for Jacob.

"It was a cheap blow Barbie." Jacob sneered.

"Shut your mouth princess" Another boy from the reservation said to Rose.

Then, all hell kind of broke loose. Emmett went after the smartass who commented to Rosalie, and Jacob and Edward went at it.

Twenty minutes later, the fight was over. Jacob backed down after blood was pouring from every cut and bruise on his face. Edward had a cut just above his eyebrow and a split lip. When Jacob literally ran off, Edward turned around and smiled a breathtaking smile at me. I ran up to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away and wiped his cut with the rag Alice had handed me. He winced for a split second, trying to hide it. I smiled at him and wiped it a few more times. And all the while Edward was staring down at me with this look on his face, I couldn't really place it though. He was smiling and his green eyes were smoldering.

"Want to continue on our walk?" He added with a laugh. I shook my head and nodded. I leaned down and picked up his gray v-neck that was on the ground. I shook it out and hand it to him.

"Thanks" He said and threw it over his shoulder. Did I mention how muscularly toned Edward was? It was horrible, so tempting. I could barely breath when I look at him. Edward threw his arm around me again and pulled me close. We continued walking, not really saying anything.

We ended up sitting down by the water and looking at the sunset. Edward laid down a huge towel/blanket so we didn't have to sit in the moist sand. I sat there with my legs crossed, and Edward leaned back on his elbows. We just stared off into the pink and orange colors reflecting off the deep blues of the water, and watching the white caps flow towards are feet.

"Bella?" Edward suddenly asked. I turned around slightly to look at him. He got up and wrapped his arms around me, so I was slightly cradled to him.

"I am really sorry about the fight. I knew you really didn't want to watch, and to watch it happen because he was provoking you, I- I am just really sorry."

I looked up at Edward, without thinking at all, and kissed his cheek. I blushed rather fervently and looked down at my hands, not wanting to see is reaction.

"Bella, Edward! Come on, it's the annual drink off!" Emmett roared from behind us. I looked at Edward who had that same unreadable expression on his face. I got up and started towards Emmett, and Edward trailing slowly behind.

After the drink off, Edward was no where to be found. I had to hang around a very cozy Alice and Jasper down by the beach.

"Bella, Bella" Alice shook my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Jasper and I are going to get a few hotdogs over at the grill. Want anything?"

"No, that's okay. I think I am going to go walk." I answered. I got onto my feet and rolled my jeans up past my ankles so they didn't get wet.

Tonight wasn't as half bad as I thought it would be.

I walked along the water, clinging my cardigan to me, the breeze was in fact a little chilly. I few jocks were running around, a few couples walking past me, it was so lively here. I jumped back when a football was suddenly flung in front of my face, and landed in the water. I laughed and continued on.

About twenty minutes later, I reached the end of the beach. I was turning around when I saw someone who look a lot like Edward, standing rather close to a girl figure. She was leaned up against a tree, and he was holding a can outward, and leaning in close to her face. Suddenly, she grabbed his face and started kissing him. All the while I kept walking closer, making sure it was him, and when I got a few feet ahead, I knew it was him. I couldn't help but turn around and run.

How that could have made me cry, I have no clue. Edward wasn't my boyfriend, I wasn't his girlfriend, and there was no reason for me to get hurt over it, but I was. Tonight Edward made me feel like I was something more then just a friend, and for some reason I believed it and let my mind evolve around it, wondering how things would be if we were dating. I wiped away most of my tears, not wanting Alice to guess there was something wrong. I breathed deeply, and threw my hair up into a thick, messy bun.

I spotted Alice, "Alice, I am really sorry to bug you, but can we go back to your place? I feel like I'm getting sick." Some of that had partial truths to it.

"Oh, okay sure. Jasper?" She looked at him. He nodded and smiled at me.

"We were going to leave anyways, so you just gave us more reason." He added.

"Let me go tell Rose, and wait, where's Edward?" Alice turned to me.

"Oh I don't know, I haven't been able to find him since the drink race. I would have asked him but he is no where to be found." I shrugged.

"Okay, Well then I will tell Rose to tell Edward if she sees him." She ran off then, and Jasper guided me to their car. I slid in and laid down.

"You must not be feeling to good, you look pasty white."

"Like always," I laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I suppose" He also chuckled. Then soon enough we took off, and in no time we were back at their house.

"Okay Bella, your stuff is up in my room, go on up ahead. Jasper and I are going to get some popcorn and stuff cooking and we can watch a movie!" She said excitedly.

"Is it okay if I take a shower first?"

"Yeah, alright."

An hour and a half hour later of thinking way to deep, I was going to head back downstairs, but I decided against it when I heard an exasperated Edward come in right in that split second. I dashed back quietly back into Alice's room and jumped into her bed. Preparing to fake asleep if necessary.

"She is upstairs Edward, let her sleep!" I heard Alice yell. "She didn't feel good your jerk!"

The door opened very gently, and luckily I was facing away from it.

"Bella, you awake?" Edward whispered. I didn't stir.

The bed started to move along with a form crawling into the space in front of me. I still didn't dare move.

"Beeelllla" He sang. I didn't even move my eyes.

"Hm." He started to move, and suddenly was off the bed. I heard his footsteps on the carpet as he walked around the bed. Then, I was being picked up. I was pro at pretending to wake up.

"mm, wha-what are you doing! Put me down!" I grumbled and fought against his hold. He didn't let me down, he just carried me out of Alice's room and into his own.

"Edward, god, couldn't you have let me sleep!" I argued, mad.

"No, though you do look cute when you do." He smiled setting me on his bed. I got up to my feet and marched towards the door. He stepped in front of me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Like I said, to sleep."

"Sleep in here, with me." He offered.

"that's okay" I practically spat.

"Hey now, why not?"

"Why don't you have whoever that girl was that you were attached to come sleep with you!"

"Wait, wait, wait, What girl?"

"God, it doesn't matter, just let me sleep!" I said quietly, not wanting to start anything. Especially now.

"No it does matter Bella. What, you mean the red head?" He was a little angry now it seemed.

"I don't care who she was, just let me-"

"No." He stated. "That girl, her name is Victoria, and she is a long time pal. Tonight her boyfriend had broken up with her, she relied on her long time friend named alcohol and was a mess. When I took it away and tried to get her to get it together, she tried to kiss me in a last attempt to make herself feel better, I don't get why you would think I kissed her."

"Your right, from my point of view it didn't look like that at all." I said sarcastically.

"I really don't understand why it would matter to you anyways." I retorted.

"Your right, I don't know why either." I said and maneuvered around him and back to Alice's room.

* * *

**Ahh the good that is Edward and Bella drama. Alright, i want to aim for ten reviews! **


	8. words

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters or anything related to Twilight.**

**I am trying to update in order, but I am also trying to finish My Guardian, so its a little tough to try to balance it. Don't worry, summer starts next Saterday for me! So, i will be updating a lot more often guys! Just be patient for a little while longer! You guys are great (:**

* * *

The next morning I scurried to get moving. I really didn't want to face Edward. Everything, both he and I worked up to were all diminished. I really didn't know what to do. Sure, a part of me wanted to believe Edward, or however else explainable. But, there was the part about believing him, then getting hurt again. So, I guess that means I larger part of me doesn't want to bother. Alice was deep in sleep when I was dressed and slipped on my converse. I wrote her a note and placed it on her forehead. She could at least get a chuckle out of it.

I quietly made my escape from her room, and as silent as I could I clicked her door shut again. I tiptoed down the hall, and for all of my luck, Emmett boomed a greeting at me. Quickly, and hushedly, I shooshed him.

"Emmett, jesus! Want to wake everyone up?"

"A little, yeah! But now that your up-" He started.

"No, no Em, I have to get home." I whispered, my eyes darting around making sure no one heard this grizzly bear standing before me.

"Why do you have to go?" He asked rather upset that he had to wander around alone again, and did I mention loudly?

"Err, Charlie called" I tried. Emmett snorted.

"You are such a bad liar," He sighed dramatically, "But if you must…" He trailed. He turned back to me abruptly.

"Bye Emmett" I said in a apologizing and sympathetic tone,

"Good day"

"But-"

"I said good day!" He yelled, now I dashed once I got down the stairs. Then I forgot. Alice drove me up.

"Shit" I muttered, biting on my lip. I guess Emmett wont be alone for too long…

Once we finally reached my house, I rushed to the back entrance, not wanting to wake Charlie. I told him I wouldn't be home until Sunday, no need to worry him prematurely. Actually no need for him to worry at all.

I immediately went back up to my room, and went back to sleep. I never, or ever will be a morning person.

Later on during the day, I just ignored my cell phone and turned it on silent completely. After about an hour of nice, peaceful reading outside under our huge willow tree, I checked the screen.. 4 from Edward, 2 from Alice, and 3 from restricted. Bet you cant guess who that was.

I couldn't read after I started dwelling over yesterday. To be completely honest, last night had been my first real date since my mother passed. That thought pinched my heart strings.

I hadn't really let anyone in completely, or felt so stupid like I did now. I knew it would be a mistake to trust in Edward. It had to be. And why did I get to jumpy and emotional with this whole situation? I would like Edward, then hate him. And recently, I could only like and like him more with each day. He never lied, or said stupid things anymore. No cockiness, well at least no more then usual. He seemed brighter, more easy going. We seemed like real friends should have.

And to be even more honest, it was actually, if I must say, my only supposed real date. It wasn't now though.

First, my date fought with one of my long time friends, which wasn't completely terrible since it was usual between Edward and Jacob, it wasn't all about me. Then, he completely ditched me and went off to kiss someone else. Purposeful or not, it still hurt all the same. I really couldn't find comfort in anything or anyone. Well, besides Alice, but Alice was always cheerful, she was truly one hundred percent optimistic. Unable to help me through my own misery, since she doesn't seem to go through any herself. The only person who could help me was usually my grandma, but I couldn't get a hold of her. Ever. Plus, who wants to talk about dating problems with a fifty seven year old woman? The only person I would be able to be comforted by was my mom. And I don't see that happening anytime soon. Well, ever actually

Edward, well he seemed to understand the real world. How there are good things and bad at the same time. But usually when it involved the both of us, it was just bad. On the occasion it was very, very good. I seriously felt like I could tell him anything. Even about my mom, and how I relationship was practically shit towards the end of her life. Now, it would be embarrassing. I would be way to vulnerable. A state I hated being in.

I never was one to talk about emotions, whether they be mine or someone else's. I hated talking about myself, thinking about myself, and how I just suck. It was almost impossible for me to fully feel close to someone, I couldn't find my place or involvement any one person. For the last, I don't know how long, I have been hopeless. I guess you could say it has all gone even deeper beyond the bottom of the hill after my mom passed.

My mom, she was my rock. My backup. I missed her more then ever, like I usually did when I had problems. Guilt was nothing compared to the regret I felt towards the way I was to my mother. I couldn't even get myself to feel guilty for myself. I didn't even deserve that much. Maybe that was it. God was punishing me for the way I was to my mom. I never let her feel happy, so why should he? Ugh, life was always meant to be frustrating.

I dragged myself back into my house, and started to make myself some grilled cheese, and when I had just placed my bread and cheese in the pan, the doorbell rang. I peeped through our peep whole and saw Alice standing on the other side. Relief flushed through me, knowing I didn't want to face Edward at all.

"Hey Alice, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry!" She pulled me into a hug, and suddenly Rose popped in.

"We brought our friends Ben & Jerry. Figured you would like some phish food." I was really grateful they came over. I didn't want to wallow alone anymore. I was so desperate for company, Charlie would have been enough.

"I was just making some grilled cheese, you want some?" I asked. They both shook their heads.

"We already ate before heading over. Just incase. We are really sorry Bella, Edward told me his angry version, and well I know better then to stick with the first story." Alice rolled her eyes at his mentioning.

"Okay, where should I start?"

"When you couldn't find Edward" Rose suggested.

"Okay, so as you know, Edward and I were together during the beer chug contest, or whatever" They both nodded, so I continued, "Then, he excused himself to find the bathroom, and after that, he was no where to be found. I looked around for a while, asking a few sober people here and there, but came up with no trace of him." I shook my head. I wasted my time looking to be correct. "So, that's when you and Jazz found me sitting by the water" I looked at Alice, she simply nodded once more. "That's when I went for that walk, soo" I drawled. "I walked all the way to the end of the beach, and saw them. Some red head, sucking face with Edward. It looked like they were kissing each other, not just one kissing the other, like Edward claimed. But, when Edward and I kind of had our little fight-"

"Yeah, we heard that!" Rose chimed.

"Mhm, so I have a question." I looked at them. They were attentive still. "Edward had said they were long time friends…?"

"Oh yeah, Victoria and Edward have had this always on again, off again relationship. But completely off when she dumped him for James, who I guess just dumped her last night. He is in college, so obviously he got bored with her." My heart sank. I should've known. There always was that special relationship with someone of a player. That one girl who was there, then gone, then there again at the best of the worst times.

"How long were," I gulped, "Edward and Victoria together the last time?"

"Their longest. Four months they made it. Then James came along and Victoria ended it the first chance she got. Edward always planned to get her back…" Rose answered. "But then you came along!" She tried.

"It seems that it didn't make a difference. Oh well, he now has his chance to get her back." I shrugged, tugging on my sweatshirt strings.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice and Rose both attacked me in a hug. We continued our gossip.

"So, now what? Has Edward said anything?" I prodded.

"Er, well he has been a tad angry since last night. "

"Ugh, great. Monday will be so great." I sighed sarcastically.

"Don't worry Bellsy! We will be there!"

"Not during my most crucial periods with Edward." I held my face in my hands.

"Well, there really is no where around it. And you cant be a coward and skip!" Rose shrugged and took a spoonful of phish food.

"Hey, does Victoria even go to our school?" I asked. They looked surprised.

"Well, yeah Bella! But I guess she only skips enough to go visit James that you wouldn't see her. She is never at lunch, but now with this whole Edward thing I wonder if she will be…" I sighed again. Perfect.

"Was Edward pretty set on getting her back, err, before I came here?" They nodded, eyes sympathetic.

"Oh, well then I guess that's that." I knew it was worse then my mind was letting on. Because now, my heart actually was broken.

Okay, okay, I am finally ready to admit I had gotten so close to the point of finally letting Edward in. I was actually liking him, as we spoke yesterday. But maybe I was being juvenile. No, no I wasn't playing hard to get, I was genuinely trying to let him in, but before I could do that I had to fully trust him. Something I had officially decided was done. But now, it didn't matter, because whether I liked him or not, it just wasn't going to happen. I really didn't want to put any part of myself out there again, not for anyone. I truly just shut down, maybe permanently for some time. It was the last time I could do it, let people in and get burned later on. The pain was too much, I couldn't handle it. But the funny thing was, I didn't shed a single tear, or a wobble of a whimper. I was silent, and still, just sitting, staring at the multi-textured marble counter top. Edward had sent me over the edge, not just because he kissed her, but in the mean while of meeting me, he still wanted Victoria. But hey, that's no crime, don't get me wrong. But I didn't think it were possible for someone to have such a feeling towards anyone, like Edward said he had to me, and still have feelings for another.

Some people are too considerate, and some aren't at all. I personally think it s a two way street, no in between. And for once, since Edward was seemingly being there for me, I finally felt it was a three way. That there were 'the in between'. But like every time, I set myself up for disappointment.

Alice and Rose spent the night that night. Charlie was definitely okay with it, as long as me stayed up in my room, not disrupting the game he was watching downstairs. We all sat down and watched, "Marley And Me" One that none of us had watched yet. And, I was a sucker for animal movies, and yes I cried at the end.

We all hung around, finishing off the Ben & Jerry's, talking trash about the boys. But the kind we were allowed. The simple complaints and our disgusts at their habits. I just merely listened and laughed when necessary. Eventually, we all decided to sleep off the last night of the free weekend. I didn't fall asleep until a while after them. I couldn't get my eyes to close without having nasty rumor dreams. And I bet you cant guess what actually happened on Monday. They were exactly identical to my nightmares. Everything was back to its normal, "Stare at Bella and snicker at her when she sees you" kind of ways. But I couldn't care less. It wasn't worth my worry. I deserved it for being so stupid. It was my second week here, and I already hated every second of it.

What was even worse for the next few weeks, was dealing with Edward. He and Victoria were inseparable, to the point where I decided to eat out in my car, secretly telling the girls that Charlie and I had this new lunch dates every day, like father-daughter time since Charlie was always gone after school. Rumors were still around after the third week since the party, new ones popping up about everyday. Even worse then that, was still just Edward. He wouldn't look at me, which I didn't look at him unless I felt a pair of eyes on me, which of course were never his. Only maybe once or twice, and they were both hateful and pain filled. I would cower and look down wherever I was. Usually, letting my hair drape over my shoulder, forming a curtain between us.

I luckily never had to see Victoria, never even gave her a glance. Alice and Rose refused to talk to her, though she tried I guess. Supposedly, at least. I believed her though, they never looked at her either, that I saw myself.

So there I was, end of the week, just entering my biology class after an empty lunch. I slowly walked over to my table, not once risking a glance at Edward. Yes, he was there already. I sat down on my stool, not making one sound.

Today, out of all days, Mr. Molina thankfully decided on a movie day. But not an educational one. He said that this class had been working our buts off for a while with all the labs and tests, so he decided to give us a break. We watched what we could of Ghost Busters. I guess it was his favorite. All the while as scene by scene passed, I couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on me. I knew it was Edward. I could feel his eyes burning into my back. And as soon as the bell rang, I was the first one up and out of the room. Surprisingly not even a single trip or scuff over my own shoes.

Gym was the same old, same old. Like everyday. It seemed like my days just went by the same way each day. And it did, for the next two weeks. Not a single peep between Edward and I. And I had to admit, I missed him. It sucked losing a friend. Especially like the way I had.

Today was a Friday, and everyone was going down to La Push. I ruefully agreed to accompany Alice down there, tagging alone with Jasper too. I didn't know why I did, but spending each weekend locked in my house wasn't exactly what I had in mind. So, I did.

"Okay Bella, shall we get you dressed?" Alice suggested after curling my last strand of long hair. I actually liked it this time. My makeup was pretty decent too, very natural, yet perfect for what she calls, 'a beach look'. I decided that the outfit she had picked out was pretty cute. A pair of light blue jean shorts, white flip flops and a batwing gray sweatshirt. (go to google, type in 'gray batwing hoodie, it's the one from ALLOY).

This party was a much different experience. Alice and Jasper ran off almost immediately. Rose tried to stay with me the majority of the time, but Emmett eventually dragged her away.

So maybe this party was a bad idea. I started at the sandy ground. Edward was at every party, so why did I think for even one second I could fully enjoy this? Suddenly, a coke was shoved in my face. I looked up. Jacob.

He was different now. His hair was cut, and slicked back. I really liked it actually.

"Hey Bells" His voice was soft. I stared at the can, he pushed it towards me, dropping it on my lap. "This is an attempt at apology. I am nasty, I know it." He sat down next to me with a very loud groan. I opened the coke and took a sip.

"I heard. Sorry Bella. I feel like its my fault or something. I kind of shoved you into him by saying I couldn't and wouldn't be your friend." I couldn't help it. He was the only one there.

"Ahh, its okay Jake. Don't worry about it. I am over it if your over it?" I asked, holding my hand out for him to shake it. He did.

"So over it." He laughed. I turned and watched everyone around us. The usual football jocks running around, couples kissing against trees, people standing around drinking, and people swimming in the water. Or walking along the beach that is. I sighed, and leaned against the back of the bench we were now sitting on.

"So, " I prodded.

"So" He laughed again. This was really awkward. And what could make it better then Edward coming hand in hand with Victoria, only about twenty feet away from me, and chatting animatedly with this other couple. He wrapped his arm around her. I almost choked. I coughed while some of my coke when down my throat and I turned to Jake.

"So, how is Billy?" I asked, taking sly glances to the side.

"Oh, he's good. A little worried, Harry hasn't been doing to good with his high cholesterol and all…"

"Oh god, that must be tough. I guess you cant keep all the salty foods out of your diet," I joked a little. It worked, he smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess not. Hey, want to go see Quil and Embry? They havent seen you in forever, and all"

"Sounds good, lead the way!" I smiled, I really did miss those goofballs. We walked past Edward, and I didn't look at him even once.

After an hour of standing and listening to the boys have their little friendly quarrels, Alice came and found me and demanded I come with her. She said she felt bad that she ditched me. I laughed and said she should!

"God, I am so sorry Bella! You should have came and got me!" She whined, making a puppy face.

"That's okay, I was with Jake anyways…"

"Yeah, are you two friends now?" She asked, truly curious.

"For now, yes. But Jacob and well all boys in general can be a tad bit funny."

"Yeah, good thing I snagged myself a good, and most importantly loyal boy toy" she beamed. I laughed and sat down against a tree trunk. Jasper and Rose and Emmett were already sitting down there.

"Bellsy! How you doin' sister?" Emmett laughed, shoving an end of a sandwich in his mouth. Laughed and shook my head. These guys were amazing.

"Bella, we should totally go swimming!" Rosalie suddenly suggested. I was surprised. She didn't seen like the water type. But none the less, I agreed, but right as I was about to walk away with her, Someone gripped my arm very tightly, might I add, and ripped me back. I was pulled face to face with a rather upset looking Edward, his eyes were practically oozing green frustration. His unruly hair was more messy than usual too. Maybe he was fondling with Victoria. Girls never really could keep their fingers out of his hair.

"Bella" He said sternly.

"Wha-, what the hell let go of me!" I slapped his hand off me. "What happened to a polite way of asking someone to talk, like, 'hey can I talk to you for a second'?" I barked.

"You wouldn't have agreed."

"I might have actually considered it. Unlike now." I snapped, starting towards the beach again. He tried to grab for me but I twisted my arm away.

"What were you doing with Jacob Black anyways?"

"Ha, that's funny. I didn't know it was any of your business."

"Its kind of funny how you just switch sides in the blink of an eye." I stopped abruptly.

"you are so pathetic, you know that? God. I thought, hey, maybe Edward wasn't that immature. Boy, I was so wrong." I laughed at myself. I was bubbling angrily.

"I'm the immature one? At least I stay true to my word."

I laughed bitterly. "At least I am not a liar" I retorted to his last statement. True to his word my ass. He stopped walking along me and I was glad.

"Just ignore him" Rose said, running to my side. She had been waiting for me.

"Trust me, I am"

* * *

**TEN REVIEWS before I update! I'm trying to shoot for a lot these next few updates! (**:


	9. time to talk

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters or anything related to Twilight.

As you all know, Michael Jackson died last weekend and it was definitely a tragedy. He was literally my favorite artist out there, all his cds, and he died 18 days before his new tour. That would have been beyond amazing. RIP King of Pop.

**I decided that I would spare myself some drama that night, so I didn't spend the night at Alice's. I went straight home after a bit of swimming. **

**Rose and I just sat in the water, getting used to it, until Jake and Emmett came and joined us. I was surprised, Em and Rose got along with Jacob very well. Rose had admitted she didn't mind him so much, I could tell she thought he was funny. Emmett had always talked to Jacob every now and then, since guys didn't have to worry about that dumb 'this side or that side' thing. **

**But after a while Jake offered to give me a ride home, and I gladly took it. I fell asleep on the way back, so we didn't talk much. **

**For the next week, everything was its usual. Edward continued to call nonstop up until Wednesday, but the number of calls he made to me could have last up until a months' worth of conversation. Gym and Biology were the same old, same old. I ignored Edward when he tried to talk to me about things other then the projects in front of us. He was persistent but I was a brick wall. Jacob called me every now and then, asking to hang out but I declined every time. I hung out with Rose and Alice on Tuesday, but made up excuses not to. Like me and Charlie were bonding and I was planning a visit to my grandmas, which I clearly wasn't. They didn't believe me, but they left it alone. **

**My usual depression was hitting me again. This Edward deal wasn't just bothering me because he was bugging me, but because daughters were supposed to talk to their mothers about their boy problems. And there was no way I was going to talk to Charlie about it. I never realized just how much I would miss her throughout my life. I realized that no matter how long ago her death was, no one was to get over it. It comes back to haunt you whenever you think your getting better. And the thought always having this ache, or pain in the pit of my stomach sickened me. I hated it, I would love nothing more then for it to go away…**

**Today was Saturday and I am currently curled up under a blanket, watching the E News! Michael Jackson remembrance. (RIP Michael Jackson, You will be forever remembered in my heart) **I was very prepared to jump up and hide if Rose or Alice barged into my house, already picking my new spot. A tiny cupboard in my bathroom, they would never think I could fit in there, let alone be that desperate, but I was.

I lasted through the whole show, eventually popping in Say Anything… in my DVD player. You know, everyone remembers the boom box scene, I know I do. But its funny how people find it so romantic, but she just ignores the music blaring through her window and doesn't even go to the window to look at him. it's a gigantic scene of rejection and a tad bit of humiliation. That's not romantic, its sad!

And in the midst of the scene, Alice came flying into my living room, before I ever had the chance to run, or realize they were in my house. She tackled me and yelled to Rose, "I got her!"

"God. You know I always thought it was a good thing you were small, but I really misjudged your speed." I mumbled, slapping the blanket away from covering my face.

"Well, if I didn't run you would get away for the millionth time. This time I'm not letting you go. Best friends don't let other best friends wallow in isolation." She smiled, getting off me as Rose entered the room, she rearranged her clothes as did I. I threw the blanket off me and started to walk up to my bathroom.

"be down in fifteen minutes" I grumbled. They smiled knowing they won this time.

My shower was quick, and my art of slowly getting dressed went even quicker. Rose had been in my room and picked out my outfit so I couldn't take my time choosing.

Then, they did the worst of the worst things possible. Took me to the diner for lunch. But that wasn't the bad part, it was that Edward was there. I tried to scurry outside, back through the door but they forced me to keep moving by tightening their grips on my arms.

"I hate you two." And It sounded like I meant it. Then I snapped my arms out of their hands, and crossed my arms. Rose and Alice exchanged a look, worried that they had crossed my wide line. And they had this time. I hate being pushed into something I don't want to do, but then again no one ever does. But they knew what they were doing.

"Bella" Alice started, the girls stopping in front of me. "We don't want this tension between the two of you anymore."

"Yeah, you guys were great friends before, there is no sense in wasting it away." Rose added in.

"Um, yeah there is." My disgust of this situation apparent in my voice, "You know I am not comfortable being around him, and here we are. I have honestly never been so pissed off in my life."

"Bella, we are sorry but, we just-"

"No, you guys just don't get it do you? We all know why you did this, so you didn't have to invite Bella as a fifth wheel on your little dates with Jasper and Emmett. But no, when I say I am actually fine with not going, because I actually don't want to go, you make me. Seriously guys, this is it, I have gone along with it for so long, but I have had enough. Just leave me alone, when I do things, its on my own terms and I don't need any of your help. I'll call you when I am ready to talk to you again.'

They let me go finally, so I turned around and barged through the door, leaving the bell above it ringing. I charged off onto the sidewalk, arms crossed over my chest. I stared at my feet in anger as I walked. They really didn't get it. And what they did was selfish, I knew it, and they knew it. It was true though, they did it because they didn't want me tagging along. Usually Edward was there, to keep me company so they thought nothing of it.

I was never the type for dramatics, and I hate fighting with my friends. And actually, I never really had a conflict with it. So, this was new, and somewhat scary. I didn't want them to get mad at me, but I couldn't just let this slide.

As I turned the corning, fuming, I bumped into someone, knocking myself back and onto the concrete sidewalk.

"Oww" I whined as I sat up on the ground, squinting my eyes up to see who I had ran into so suddenly.

I laughed bitterly, "This day just keeps getting better and better."

"Hey, this was completely innocent. I saw that act of yours in the diner, so I decided to save you some embarrassment and slip out the backdoor across from the kitchen. Apparently, you left just as I did." Edward explained.

"Well, I cant say I will march away with my dignity anymore." I said as I brushed the dirt off my jeans and continued to walk, running across the un-busy street

"Bella" I heard Edward say, then the sound of shoes on the pavement scuffling after me, "Cant we figure this out? What are we, seventh graders?" He laughed, with a bit of humor.

"Listen, I-" I bit my lip, "I have to go meet Jacob and I'm a bit late." Lying at this point wasn't believable.

"Yeah, okay Bella" He said sarcastically. "You don't have to meet Jacob or else you wouldn't have been at the diner with Alice and Rose, and secondly, what, are you and black dating?" His gorgeous eyes flashed a bit of either anger or jealousy, but I couldn't tell. The way he was budding in was definitely jealousy. His tone was too interested to be just curious.

"No, we aren't. Unlike you Edward, Jacob is capable of being just friends with girls." I picked up my pace, and he followed. I sighed inwardly.

"Hey, you were my friend." He defended.

"Loose term."

"Bella, come on don't be like that. You know we were best friends."

"Until you decided to ruin it by ditching me and embarrassing me completely. Then, on top of that, ignoring me until now, even at school. Yeah, key word, 'were' best friends." I turned sharply around the corner of the hardware store, leaving Edward behind me. Finally, he didn't follow me.

I walked home at my own pace, slowly thinking about the past events today. I was going to call Alice and Rose tonight, make sure everything was cool. My grandmas told me when I was staying with her, that holding grudges gets you no where, and that you just need to give yourself some time to cool off, and my walk did. Edward on the other hand, I wasn't sure what my plan was. No, I wasn't apologizing, and no, I don't think I was ready to forgive him. He had a lot to make up to me, and he hadn't tried at all. Budding into my business doesn't count as patching things up with someone. It just irritates them more. Which he succeeded at.

When I reached my driveway, Alice's car was parked there. I already knew they were inside waiting for me. I was glad, I phone call wasn't exactly the best way to make up afterall.

I opened the front door and was ambushed within seconds.

"Bella, we are soo sorry! We didn't think it go like that. Sure we don't want you to be a fifth wheel, but that wasn't our main reasoning, we just want you and Edward to be friends again! You guys were such good friends!" They said almost in unison.

"Its okay guys, really. I just needed to think for a while, it was sort of sprung on me." I sighed, throwing my jacket on a stool in the kitchen. I then received two very tight hugs.

"seriously, we are sorry though. We wont do anything like that again." Alice added with a few nods.

"Its okay, I forgive you two." I smiled. "Now what?" I said. We just stood there, and Alice and Rose exchanged a look.

"What?" I laughed.

"well, there is another party at the beach, we just figured you might change your mind about missing out on one again."

"You know what?" I looked at them both, smiling, "I think I will go." They smiled too, and in seconds I was being rushed up to my room to get ready again.

This time, they threw a pair of cut off shorts, and a purple tie dye v-neck shirt over my blue bikini swimsuit.

My was extra curly today, so they let it flow around freely. My makeup was pretty much natural, other then the nude colored lipstick with sheer lipgloss to make them shine.

It was around 5:30 that we left, leaving Charlie a note saying I was staying with Alice for the night. We took separate cars, myself in mine, and the other two in Alice's.

When we showed up everyone was already there, throwing footballs around was Emmett and a few other strangers, Jasper was playing guitar with a few other guys, and I didn't bother to look for Edward, knowing he was with the redhead.

I followed Alice to Jasper, and sat on the log near by. I sat there, just watching everyone. The drinking games had started with the funnels and kegs, some people were swimming already, some dancing, and the rest were gathered in their little groups. I watched as each couple passed, holding hands, occasional kiss. It didn't bother me all that much anymore, heck it didn't bother me at all. Rose and Emmett dropped by with a Coke for me, and set off to go relax in the sand. I grabbed my beach bag and headed that way, wanting to feel that same warm sand I felt the night when Edward had left me. But, I was stopped within a few feet of the shore by a warm hand grabbing my elbow.

"Hey Bella" I cheerful Jacob said as he took a step to walk along with me.

"Hey jake, care to sit with me?" I asked, setting my bag down and taking a blanket out of it and draping it over the sand.

"Sure, let me go get another drink and I'll be back." He winked at me and headed towards the 'bar'.

I laid down and felt the still warm sun on my exposed skin. I closed my eyes, relaxing finally, staying attuned with the white capped waves swaying into shore with the small breeze.

Suddenly, a shadow blocked out my sun, so I opened my eyes and saw Edward, just looking at me with a crooked grin.

"Hey" He said quietly.

"Hi Edward, what did you need?" I asked just as quietly.

"I thought you might want some company." He said, almost shyly. That's when my eyes adjusted to the light and I noticed his face was almost sad. No, not almost, he was sad.

"Uh-" I started, but was interrupted.

"Actually, I am her company, So you arent needed Cullen." Jacob said almost defensively. Here we go.

"Oh, okay. I didn't notice you had been here with her a few minutes ago, sorry. Bye Bella" Edward turned and walked away. I was going to say something and say there was enough room, but I was too confused. Had something happened to Edward? Why was he upset?

"Jake" I snapped.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You didn't have to be such a jerk. He was upset, clearly." I motioned my hand towards Edwards retreating figure.

"So, you were upset when he ditched you, I didn't see him caring at all." He shrugged.

"I have to go talk him.." I tried to get up but Jacob blocked me.

"Please, stay with me." He begged with his eyes. I found Edward, already talking to Alice, and sat back down.

"Fine." I crossed my arms. I was going to talk him to him at some point.

The rest of the night went smoothly. I watched Edward like a hawk when I could. He just moped around, sometimes smiling at people who greeted him, and joked a few times, but that's it. He even sometimes looked over at me, but when he did, his expression turned excruciating. And every time I saw this, I would snap my attention back to my knees or the water, trying to hold back these sudden feelings of guilt I had. I knew I still had a reason to be mad, but that doesn't change the fact that I still wanted to be his friend, its just my head didn't want my heart to get hurt again. And that's the only thing that stopped me from running to Edward and hugging myself to him, and that was really hard to not do, its wear my heart was pulling me.

So, to redirect my thoughts, I would listen in to what Jacob was currently talking about. Sometimes he would even ask me a question when I was watching Edward and I wouldn't hear him, so he had to repeat it. On many occasions this happened.

Around eleven we decided to leave, and head back to the Cullen's place for the night. Esme and Carlisle were out of town so all of us could stay. This was going to be hard to stay away from Edward in such close proximity.

But to my luck, Edward didn't come back at the same time as we did. He stayed longer, and I saw as we left that he was hanging around Jessica, a little too close. I gave him twenty seconds to look at me as I walked by, maybe 20 feet away from him. He never looked. And that was it.

The following Monday was like every other school day. Except one thing. Edward was alone, no Victoria in sight. And when someone tried to talk to Edward, he waves them off, I couldn't read what he said to them, but they looked at him, catching his sad expression on their own faces as they left his side. At one point, Edward shot a look at me, it didn't change when we met eye contact, but I would immediately go back to reading my book or eating my lunch. Edward's deal was none of my business, and if anything he had it coming. I shouldn't have anything to do with it, no matter how bad I feel at this point.

But my problem, I did care. A lot. So, I had my opportunity to communicate with him in Biology, finally getting enough courage to actually look at him during class.

"Hi Edward" I said quietly as he just looked at me with a blank expression on his face.

"Bella?"

"Whatcha reading?" I asked, trying to sound casual. He looked at me, stuttered, looked as his book, then back at me and answered.

"Just a book."

"I figured that much out." I smiled weakly, he did too in response.

"Listen, Edward, I was wondering…"I stopped, and looked at my hands, "If maybe you wanted to do something after school? If you weren't already busy?" I couldn't look at him, especially if he rejected my offer.

"I would love to" His answer sounded surprised, but when I looked at him, he looked pleased, but still confused.

The rest of the class period we actually worked together on the lab, still awkward, especially when our hands accidentally touched, we would just look at each other then laugh weakly, embarrassed and get back to work.

When class was over I told Edward I would meet him at his house, I still had to make sure my father had something to eat for dinner. So, when school was over I headed home.

"Hey Bells" Charlie greeted me when I rushed inside.

"Hi dad, listen, I am going to go hangout with err, the Cullen's today, so do you want me to order a pizza while I'm there and have it delivered?" I asked as I ran upstairs and dropped my back pack in my room and stuff.

"No thanks Bells, Jacob's dad is coming over for the game, he's bringing some fish sticks over, so we'll be covered."

"Okay dad, see you later" I practically ran to the car, already anticipating what I was going to tell Edward.

It seemed like no matter what happened between us, we would always end up together again. But since Biology, all that I have wanted to tell him about was my mom. And I think tonight, tonight I would tell him about her, and what happened. And why that was the reason I was here.


	10. I never thought I'd say this

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters or anything related to Twilight. **

When I got to the Cullen's house, only Edward's Volvo was in the driveway. I slowly got out of my car, talking to myself on the way in. In what possible way could I word all this? Knowing how much I ramble, he's going to be stuck listening to me for hours.

I crawled out of my car slowly, trying to form a quick and easy way to tell him, atleast to start it all off. When I reached the door, and knocked, no one answered. So after waiting a few seconds I just went in. And of course, Edward's music was blaring. I tried to yell for him, and hung up my jacket and kicked off my shoes. From the sound of it, it was coming from his room. I had to cover my ears when I went of the stairs since it was extremely loud. When I opened his door I found he was just laying on his bed, hands behind his head, eyes closed. I walked over to his stereo and turned it down. Only one eye peeped open, but he had a smile on his face as soon as he saw me. I felt heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Hi"

"Sorry, I forgot you were coming over so soon!" He smiled, and I stopped a little short. His smile always go to me, no matter how many times I have seen it.

"Its okay" I nodded, and went and sat on the edge of his bed with him. I played with a loose thread on my jeans for a little bit.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, talk maybe?" I suggested with a shrug.

He looked at me funny for a moment, realizing I had an actual something I needed to talk about. "Okay, about what?" He said, still a bit skeptical.

"I don't know, stuff. Personal stuff maybe?" I breathed a laugh, realizing how terrible I was doing and sounded.

"Okay, Bella what are you trying to get at?" Edward lifted himself and sat on the side of the bed, scooting closer to me.

"Do you want to know why I had to move here?" I asked, not looking at him yet.

"Sure," I could tell he was confused still.

"Well, in two weeks, it will be a year since my mom died." I chose now to look at him. His eyes turned solid, but still sad. His eyebrows furrowed a bit, then finally softened.

"Wow" He breathed. "So is that why you moved?"

"Well, I guess yeah. For about ten months I stayed with my grandma, so I could finish the semester of school, and so we could both get our heads around what had happened." I awkwardly placed my hair behind my ear.

"How," He hesitated, "How did she die?" He almost whispered.

"Well, my mom and her boyfriend were taking off for the weekend for one of Phil's stupid baseball tournaments. I remember what I said to her that night too. For some ridiculous reason I always had an excuse to be pissed at her, and that night when they left we got into one of our arguments again. I was upset with her because she left almost every weekend so she could support Phil's unsuccessful career choices. He had gone to plenty of try outs, to find a team and whatever, but he never actual got scouted. I thought it was a lost cause"

"Well, at least it's a valid reason to be upset with her." He tried, not really knowing what else to say. It was enough, I could tell he just wanted to comfort me.

"Its funny though, I was upset because a few weeks before then she and Phil left again, to do the same exact thing, and she had promised me that it was the last if he didn't get signed, I think it was just to get me off her back at the time now that I think back, but I trusted her word and let her go. We fought plenty of those days in between then, but I felt like I didn't even know my mom when she left ,when she broke that stupid promise." I could feel the tears coming up. I was feeling that selfish resentment bubbling inside me again, I didn't need that gut feeling right now, because I knew I was hateful to my mom, and she didn't deserve it. She never did.

"Bella, you can't hold this over your head forever. You fighting with your mom is what every teenager goes through, I do, all the time. Its normal. And you had no control what so ever over the car accident." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him.

"Edward, you don't get it." I swallowed. "I was terrible to her, and instead of wishing them luck, or a safe trip, I told her not to come back! I told her not to come back and slammed the door on them! I was selfish!"

"Selfish for wanting your mother to stay home for once? No, that isn't selfish Bella, there is nothing selfish about wanting your mom with you. And your mother knew you loved her, no matter what you said to her, or did, I know she did."

"Do you know how many times my grandma has told me that?"

"Your grandma must be smart, because she is right."

"I remember the day I had to go to court, and face the drunk who killed my mom, but that's not what sticks in my head anymore, his face, or his words, its what Phil told me. I know it was meant to help me, but it made my pain even worse." Edward was playing with my hair now.

"What did he say?"

"He told me, as my mom was in the ambulance and in and out of consciousness, she kept repeating, 'Bella, tell her I love her, that I should have listened, the promise, the promise' Then just telling everyone to tell me she loved me, and kept saying my name over and over again." I couldn't help but cry now.

"My moms gone now, and I cant even apologize for being such a bitch to her, I couldn't even say goodbye! To my own mother! She's gone and I will never get to tell her how much she actually meant to me and how much I loved her, or how much I need her!" I bawled and bawled, not caring what I looked like at this point in front of Edward. But Edward's reaction was surprising, he started to cry a little, and held me closer.

"Bella, none of this is your fault, she loved you and she knows you loved her too, if anything your quarrels made it all real and not some fantasy family. "

I calmed myself down as Edward just stroked my back for a long while.

"So, why didn't you just stay with your grandma?" He said finally, breaking that dreaded silence again.

"Well, the main reason is because Charlie wanted me to come live with him. The only reason I was allowed to stay with her so long was because I stayed for the funeral, get some legal things taken care of, like the things my mom passed onto me, and I figured I had already fucked one relationship with one of my parents permanently, so I should work on the one I had left. Plus, I needed him I guess. I needed to be back here, with the family I hadn't seen in a while." I shrugged, wiping the left over wetness off my face.

"By family, you mean the Blacks right?" He asked.

"Yeah, pretty much I guess."

"I was wondering why you had that attachment to him right when you got here" He said, but there was no hardness in his tone at the mention of Jacob.

"And you didn't ruin a relationship with your mother by the way Bella, it was healthy, no matter how bad it seemed. Quit denying it, it only makes it worse, love. You have to stop drowning yourself, your mother wouldn't want that. I'm sure she wants you to move forward, quit beating yourself up over the past, it cant be changed Bells, you need to focus on what happens next. But I want to let you know that I will be there for you, along on every step, okay?"

"Thank you Edward, really" We stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, the tension building between us, when suddenly his door flew open, and there was Jasper and Alice. They stopped abruptly, surveying us. But then Alice flew towards me.

"Bella! What happened! You look terrible!"

"Thanks Alice, nothing." I slapped her hands away from me, and got up.

"Well, Jasper and I were thinking about going to a movie. Would you guys care to join?" She asked, eyes full of excitement.

"Um if you don't mind Alice, I have some other plans for Bella and I." I turned to Edward, surprised yet super curious at what those plans were exactly. He looked at me and winked. It was Alice's turn to give me a meaningful look, then she took Jasper's hand and led him out of the room.

I turned to Edward, ready to ask what he had in mind, but he raised his finger, "It's a surprise." He said, with one of his breath taking smiles. He was actually excited about this. "Come on Bells, get up!" He said, slapping my thigh softy. "Come on!" He went to his closet and grabbed a red zip up hoodie. He grabbed another gray one and threw it at me. I gave him a curious look, he just shook his head and left his room. I hesitated for a moment, wondering what I was getting into, but I followed after his anyways. He was waiting by the stairs for me.

"You are so slow Bella," He laughed, taking my hand and pulling me down the stairs faster.

"Wouldn't you be a little careful if you were me?"

"I guess, it is me after all." He winked at me, and led me to his car.

"Oh god, Edward where are we going?" I asked as he opened the passenger side door for me.

"Like I said Bella, it's a surprise. Don't be a downer, come on. Trust me."

"I hate surprises."

"You and me both know you actually love them."

"Maybe. But right now, I'm in a more of a 'hate surprises' mood." He rolled his eyes playfully.

We drove through the town, and I started to get anxious as we left, heading out into the country. I turned to him, eyes wide, he just shook his head again with a smile. He passed the reservation, and Jacob saw Edward's car, and he stared the whole time we passed. I felt a pang of guilt. I wasn't exactly nice when I left him at the party, but he was being a jerk to Edward. Sure they have their fights, but there was no reason for him to treat him the way he did without a cause. Oh well, I wasn't going to fuss over this.

"So" I started, thinking back to that night. "What exactly, happened with you and, um…"

"Victoria?" He finished.

"Yeah"

He sighed, "Well, she wasn't the person I wanted to spend my time with anymore. I don't know what happened to her while she was with James, but she was different. She was bitchy all the time, to everyone, even her closest friends, to me even. She would always want to go out and party, and when she didn't do that she slept. After the first few days of putting up with her, I realized she wasn't who I thought she was anymore, and that I didn't need her, and I couldn't do anything to help her either. But, on top of that, she wasn't the girl I wanted, she didn't amuse me the way someone else does. She doesn't joke like her, smile like her, or my favorite, blush like her. I couldn't get this other girl out of my head, and I started to beat myself up over choosing Vicki over her. It was ridiculous, I was beyond stupid." All the while that he was talking, I was blushing, my stomach doing flips. "Bella, I was idiotic, I don't know what I was thinking, for leaving you I mean." He looked at me then, his facial features sad again, like they were at the beach.

I took his hand, "It did hurt you know." I said, he looked at me, eyes in pain. "But, I realize why you did it. She had been your best friend, or girlfriend or whatever for a lot longer then I have been here. Your loyalties were to her, not me at that point. I understand, it sucked for a while, but I know why you did it now, I understand. I am over it, what matters is that you're here now."

"You have no idea how much it means to me that you said that." He squeezed my hand.

"But, there is one more thing." I hesitated.

"What?"

"Jacob."

"What about him?" He asked,

"He isn't going to just go away because your friends with me again." I said sternly.

"I know."

"You do,?"

"Yeah, He cared for you when I didn't. Which is terrible to admit or say, but I'm not going to lie to you or myself anymore. I know he was there for you when I wasn't, and I owe him for that. I was the biggest jackass in the world to you, and he took my place. He has been your friend for a while, like you said, and I'm going to extend you the same gratitude you gave to me with my, um, ex best friend, to you and yours."

"You're my best friend to, you know. My very best."

"How did I manage to deserve you?"

"Good question." I joked, he laughed at me, and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. His smile only grew more.

"So, are you going to tell me where you are taking me yet?" I asked, finally fed up.

"Actually, we are just about there." Suddenly, he let go of my hand and parked the car. He unbuckled and got out of the car, then rushed around to my side and opened my door.

"C'mon Bella!" I gave him a look.

"This is it?" I looked over, and about 500 feet away there was the edge of a forest.

"Not yet, we have to walk a little ways."

"Exactly how far is a little ways?"

"Bella if you don't get out of the car, I am going to force you out." He was avoiding my question.

"Tell me how far Edward!"

"ughh, a few miles okay!" he unbuckled me and started to pull me out of the car. I, on the other hand, was panicking.

"Your kidding me right?" I shrieked.

"Bella, just bare with me on this, it will be fine."

"Says the one with perfect coordination."

"Come on," He took my hand. "You are perfectly capable of dodging branches and walking over logs."

"Again, says you." I sighed and started to walk towards the trees. I heard Edward starting to follow me.

We walked for quite a long time, over an hour to my estimation. I did pretty well, only tripping a few times, and smacking Edward with the branches I swung away from me. He only laughed and continued to joke about himself. And occasionally teasing me. We stopped a few times on the way so we could rest for couple minutes, but overall it was a pretty decent walk. But, when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. We kept walking, of course, for a little bit longer, when suddenly Edward stopped directly in front of me.

"Okay, Bella, this is the hard part. Some trees had toppled over a few years ago, and well, they are way to heavy for me to move by myself, and this is my, well my hiding place. I only come here alone, and well you're the first person I have taken here. But, I can help you over them, okay? You came this far, don't turn back now from a little challenge!" His words were starting to freak me out. How bad could it be? I walked around him, and in the distance I saw a huge pile of trees, definitely taller then me.

"There has to be a way around them!" I said, starting to shake my head. There was no possible way.

"I checked, it goes around, and we'd end up just walking farther then necessary. Its easy Bella, trust me."

"Your kidding right? That's ridiculous! This is ridiculous!"

"Bella, breathe, it's a breeze, I'm telling you!" I balanced my options, and he was right. I didn't come here this far for nothing. I put my brave face on and started towards the tree stack. When I reached it, I realized it was quite a few feet taller then me. I placed my hands and feet on stable places of the bark, and headed up. Edward, right behind me, was there if I needed his help.

"Go ahead of me, incase I need you to pull me up."

"Are you sure, I kind of like this view more." He joked,

"Shut up"

"Okay, okay, I'll go." He swung over to the left of me, and climbed a lot faster up then me. He balanced on the of the logs and watched me, having a hand half way out to me incase I needed to grab it. I started to climb up, sliding over, and at some point on the way up, I slipped my foot off this thick twig sticking off the trunk, and slid a bit, my knee of my pant leg ripped and my hand scraped on the bark. "Shit" I whispered, closing my hand to stop the stinging. "Two more logs Bella, you can do this" He laughed, it was like climbing a fricking mountain. Eventually I made it up, and of course the other side was set up like stairs. We got down with Ease, Edward helping me off the last two. And when I turned around to see what was so special about this place, my breath hitched in my throat. It was a breath taking meadow, flowers of every color growing all over the place. There was a place in the center, that was completely green and bare, except for a largo boulder, slanted over. And that's where I figured Edward sat every time he came here. The trees were so tall that that blocked out the sun from every direction, at least enough to the point where there was no need to squint.

Edward took my hand and led me towards that boulder. Edward looked magnificent in this lighting, his red sweatshirt accenting his bronze hair. His eyes were beyond beautiful, more green than I'd ever seen them before. He was smiling the entire time, sometimes from my side view, I saw him watch me looking around at all the plants, bushes, and flowers. I just smiled at him, and continued towards the rock.

"So, this is where you come to get away. Must be nice" I said as I sat down opposite of him.

"It is, it really is" He said quietly, leaning against the side and closing his eyes. I stayed where I was, just watching him for a while. Eventually I leaned back onto my hands and leaned my face up towards the sun. The warmth felt very nice, but my serenity was broken when Edward decided to stand right in the path of the suns rays. His shadow made me open my eyes.

"Dance with me." He said, offering his hands.

"What?" I laughed."

"Dance with me" He said, throwing in more enthusiasm.

"To what music?"

"you don't need music to dance Bella."

"Your are ridiculous." I said, grabbing his hand. He raised me up and placed his other hand that was free on the small of my back.

"I may be, but I got you to dance. I thought you would have exploded by now for how deadly you make it sound all the time."

"I actually got to like dancing since-"I stopped. I didn't want to say 'since you left me'. Jacob had continuously pulled me onto the dance floor at the parties, that it became something I enjoyed. You don't have to think when you dance.

"Well, just since a while ago" I finished. His face dropped for a moment.

"I really am sorry Bella. I regret it so much."

"Edward, really its fine."

"I don't think so." looking away

"Well I do. Just let all that stuff go Edward, really. I honestly don't care, I told you. You're here now, that's all that matters to me."

"Your too forgiving."

"that may be so, but you should be happy."

"I don't think I should be, I feel like I'm getting off easy."

"Whatever, you want me to yell at you then?"

"A little."

"Fine, you're a stupid asshole who broke my heart for someone who left you like you meant nothing to her. Right when I thought we could have had something there, between us you ditched me and let me down like you did a few times before then. Your apologies didn't mean anything then, but it hurt more than anything when you left me without a goodbye at the party." My words came out before I could think them through. We stopped swaying, and he dropped out hands. Before I knew what was happening, his hands were on my face and he kissed me. And I kissed him back, my emotions taking a full swing. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he snaked one arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. When we stopped for air, he rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry, really I am. I knew there was something there, and I really did plan on trying to make something happen between us that night, but when Victoria came around, I, just don't even know. I really did like you, I do still like you, a lot more then I imagined. I think I just, freaked my self out. I am not used to actually liking the girl I want to kiss so badly, all the time."

"You know, even though its you, that was still kind of sweet. That end part I mean." I laughed in whispers.

"I think it just took me the fact of losing you to make me realize what I had. You cared for me, a girl actually cared for me, and not just my looks. I'm not used to having someone expect something out of me, but I kind of like it. It makes me want to rise up it, the challenge of being your boyfriend."

"Who said anything about you being my boyfriend" He back a step away from me, hands still on the small of my back.

"I want to be your boyfriend Bella, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"You know, even through all of this, I think I do." I smiled, butterflies fluttering wildly in my stomach. This was the Edward I loved to be around, my Edward. His breathtaking smile ignited, and he pulled me back to him, tighter then before, and began to kiss me again.


	11. Who Would Have Thought

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters or anything related to Twilight. **

**So, there was another huge dilemma in my postings since our main internet connected computer got replaced, so we had to set up a whole new internet connection. So, it took a while but it's back up and running so I will be on the get going from now on. (: But, before I get the already typed up, next chapter, I would like close to, or over fifteen reviews. **

It's been a quite a while since Edward and I have been dating. We made it through the main holidays, plus new years eve. Our families intertwined our celebrations since Charlie has made pretty good friends with Esme and Carlisle. But, Edward said I was a bit distant throughout those couple weeks. He worried, and constantly tried to get me in on the fun but I just didn't cooperate. He understood after a while that I needed to take my time since it was one of the first times I celebrated without my mom. It still stung when even the smallest holidays came around. It made me realize we hardly even spent them together when she was here, alive.

But now, it was over and school was letting out in about a week. I didn't have anything coming up that would make me think of my mom anymore than usual, and I was glad for that. So, I was focused on my finals and the school year just generally ending. I had a lot to do this summer. For one, find a decent job. There weren't many to choose from. I had in mind the small library they had here in forks, instead of getting one at the quite large library in Port Angeles. I had that one pegged for a while, but I didn't want to always drive up there and back all the time. I already crossed the diner off my list, I cant really walk with my own two feet, let alone managing my way around everyone else's and tables, and to top it off my carrying food. That was a joke in its self. There wasn't many other jobs besides that. There was the dairy queen which would be easy enough, but unappealing. There was the Newton's camping store, but I wasn't a big fan of seeing Mike more than I had to. So I think I just won myself a real candidate. The library in Port Angeles, who knew, maybe I would like that car ride by myself. Real peaceful and quiet.

I finished showering on a nice, already sunny, Friday morning. Today I had my Algebra 2 and English final. The English test would be easy, but the math I wasn't so sure about. I studied my brains out this last week for it, but so many formulas needed memorization, who knew I could be taking junior year all over again. Wouldn't that be awesome.

I threw my backpack strap over my shoulder and grabbed my jacket and found my way downstairs. Charlie was sitting at the counter sipping coffee and reading the paper.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally up. You never take this long in the morning." He accused.

"I showered this morning instead of last night. I needed an extra wake up call." I grabbed a can of IZZE out of the fridge and leaned against the counter.

"Sine you took so long and completely ignored my calls to you, Cullen has been waiting out front for atleast, eh fifteen minutes Bells."

"Oh! Great!" I huffed, grabbing all my stuff and practically running out the front door. He could have at least warned me about picking me up.

I stormed over to his car, glaring at the tinted window, knowing he could see my face.

"What the hell! A call or text would have been nice, you wouldn't have been stuck out here for so long."

"Nice hair." Was all he said. My hair, was wet.

"Why are you here so early anyways? School doesn't start for another good half hour."

"Well, I knew you get up really early everyday, and I thought maybe you'd like to get some donuts or something." He shrugged, still looking at me in the way that made my skin crawl in a good way. I stared blankly at him, He continued, "I was hungry this morning, Esme made gross oatmeal and I made it an excuse to come see you earlier, is that okay with you?" He laughed and put his car in drive. I just shook my head.

"Yellow looks great on you by the way." He nodded towards my gold hoody. It was one of my favorites, I just never wore it.

"Thanks?" I laughed. "Maroon looks good on you." I nodded towards his maroon pullover hoodie. It really did look great on him. I took this moment to stare. His hair was overly exceptional today, more messy than usual but in all the right ways. His jeans were the ones that were made to look worn, but really weren't. For all I knew at least. I couldn't see his shoes, but I was positive they were his favorite black vans. I wore my white converse. Jeans were considered skinny, dark wash, and my gold zip up hoodie over my white v-neck with a black silhouette of a seahorse on it.

"Are you sick or something?" I asked, he turned to me confused. "You look really pale Edward."

"Bella, I am starving, Not sick!" I laughed, he tried to hide a smile but I could see it playing on the corners of his lips. I held my hand out and he took it gladly.

We got a box of crispy crèmes, and Edward ate about half of them. I was really surprised at how fast he scarfed them down. Whatever that was left we gave to his siblings when we reached school. It was a good assumption that donuts made Edward happy, he was in one of the best moods throughout the day.

"Bella, would you want to join me to Port Angeles tonight? I have a desperate need of new clothing." Alice sighed and stabbed some of her salad, "Seriously, its sad." I smiled and nodded. This happens almost every three weeks. But I loved her for it. I started to peel at my orange when two arms wrapped around me and a pair of lips touched my hair. I immediately lit up and put my hands over his. I leaned my head back and he kissed my forehead. Usually I am extremely embarrassed by this, and it was no different today, but I could never react sourly towards Edward.

"And how is Bella this fine afternoon?" He asked, after letting me go and sitting down next to me.

"Ohh, you know. The usual." I shrugged, "Tired, but happy."

"Well, maybe you should sleep in more often."

"Yeah, I really should. I hate having to get up and ride around town with you in the morning." I laughed.

"You know, when you get up early, that means I have to get up early. I am the tired one here."

"You do look a bit sleepy." I noted, taking a drink of my juice.

"I was kidding Bella, I get up normally around the time that you do."

"Ahh, but there's a difference between us. You get up that early everyday, even on the weekends. One minute I am sound asleep at you house, then the next minute I am up and aware because I can here your shower or faucet or whatever running. Sometimes I can even here your music from Alice's room."

"I don't like to waste me days off, that's all." I just shook my head and laughed.

"Edward, would you care to join Bella and I to Port today after school? I am sure everyone else will join, but I thought I would also extent the invite to you." She teased.

"Well, I was going there anyways, but sadly I wont be able to join you guys, I-"

"Eddie! Get over here!" Edward's coach called him over, and I was disappointed. I did kind of want to know what his plans were otherwise. I sighed and ate my orange.

The rest of the school day was boring as usual, gym could have been better too. I wanted to ask Edward what his plans were, but couldn't. It was a fitness day. Boys and girls were separated, to alloy running room on the track. One group ran on the track, the other did activities in the center. I would occasionally glance at Edward, and of course he was always looking and smiling at me. I smiled too, even though I shouldn't. I should be embarrassed, I should be tripping as usual. Luckily, it only happens occasionally. it's the worst on the track to trip and fall, you can never ease your own tar burn.

After school, I ended up getting a ride from Alice and Jasper. Usually, Edward is waiting for me outside the girls locker room, but today he didn't. So, I waited for him and while. Eventually, the coach came out and locked both locker rooms. So, not sure what was going on, I went out to his car. He wasn't there either, so I sat out there for what seemed like a lifetime. It was drizzling a bit, so by the time I was done with waiting I was all wet, but no too soaked. Alice finally came out, Fridays she sometimes stays in her art room for an hour or so. She saw me and had the same confused expression I probably had on earlier. Now, I was just pissed.

"I don't know where he is." I crossed my arms.

"Did you look inside?" She asked, pulled up her hood.

"No, where would I begin? I cant think of any place he'd even be." I scuffed my foot on the concrete.

"Well, come on. I'll drop you off at home to get dry clothes. I will wait while you do that and try to get a hold of Edward. Then we will go. I think it's just Rose coming." She smiled. I followed her to her car. I couldn't imagine what Edward would or could possibly be doing in there.

I stopped at home and threw on Edward's gray basketball sweatshirt, but then took it off and replaced it with my own red hoodie. I loved the way it fit, snug enough, but yet still a bit baggy. I also loved the way the white hood strings played off the red. I just loved it overall. My grandma had bought it for me when I stayed with her. Maybe that's the reason I adored it as much as I did. I just kept the same jeans on, no need to change those. I traded my converse for my own pair of navy vans. Right now, I was hating the way Edward and I shared the same taste of shoes. Right now, I was annoyed at everything. He ditched me. Ditched me in the rain even. I threw my hair into a pony tail and saw that I didn't need to replace my make up, at least that lasted through the rain.

I checked my cell phone. Nothing, no text or call. I tossed it back onto my bed by my backpack. I grabbed some money out of my drawer and headed out. I left Charlie a note and number for takeout.

"I still cant believe he left you out there." She said quietly, trying to figure it out herself. I just said nothing. I was just as confused as her. Somewhere in there, I was hurt and annoyed.

The drive the rest of the way was okay after I broke out of my little bubble of consciousness.

Once we got there we met up with Rose who was already a basket full of clothes.

"You have got to be kidding me." She looked shocked as Alice told my unfortunate story. "Well where is he?" She asked me. I barely shook my head before Alice answered.

"I tried calling but no answer." I sunk deeper into myself when I heard that. Did I do something? Did I piss him off or upset him with something I did? Maybe I did, so maybe I shouldn't be mad. But what if he really ditched me?

My really upset side must have distracted me because apparently I said all of that stuff out loud.

"Of course you didn't do anything Bella, he has no reason to be mad at you!" Alice reassured. I just sat on one of the cushion chairs they have around the store. You know, I bet they put these here for reasons like this. When girls are upset, they either shop or eat, or something around that. This is why they are here. I knew it. I rubbed my forehead tightly with my hand.

"Why isn't he answering his phone?" I demanded.

"You know Edward, he is probably blaring music or something, maybe he cant here it ringing or whatever." Rosalie tried.

"Or, he just doesn't care about ditching me, or care enough to call to make sure I got home or something stupid like that." I got up and stuffed my hands into my sweatshirt pocket. I was too distracted to even think about buying clothes. It was always the last thing on my mind.

"Well, come on. Lets forget about it and just deal with it at dinner. Mainly, because you are eating at my house tonight. I already asked Charlie." She gave me a 'please have mercy on me' look and leaned away from me.

"Alice! God, I never have any time to think of my next move. You are always one step ahead of me. I laughed tightly. I wasn't going to take this out on her.

So, we shopped for a good two hours before heading back, but not before I grabbed an application from the library though. We drove back, singing to a mixed cd, anything from the song Airplanes to Name by Goo Goo Dolls. I almost forgot about the days early comings until we pulled into the Cullen driveway and Edward's Volvo was there. Rose looked at me as soon as she saw it. I thought I hid my sudden panic well until she gave me a look that oozed sympathy. I sighed and slowly climbed out of the car. The pit of my stomach urched, I felt really nervous. How am I supposed to look at him? Maybe I just shouldn't, just ignore him for tonight. Face him tomorrow? Maybe I wouldn't have to face him until Monday. Keep my phone off and ignore the house phone. God, this was pathetic. Put your game face on Bella, you have know idea what's coming up as soon as you walk through that door, but you must be prepared.

I hid behind Rose and Alice as we went through the door and down the corridor to where the kitchen, living room, and stairwell collide. I heard nothing. Maybe, if I was lucky, I would miss him, or even better, he wasn't here at all. Just his car was. He did say he had other plans…

My thoughts were interrupted when Edward bounced down the stairs all cheery. I hid completely behind Rosalie. She was atleast my size, easy enough to duck behind. I couldn't even look at him.

"Where's Bella?" He asked, I could here the smile.

"Ugh, right here?" Alice and Rose both moved, I was revealed. He stepped towards me, completely smitten. He wrapped his arms around me, I stood still, confused. He had forgotten me.

"Bella?" He asked, pulling himself away, but keeping his hands on my waist. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Alice interjected, "What's wrong? Edward, you left her out in the rain by your car. For at least an hour."

He turned and looked at his sister, I felt the guilty and embarrassed blush rising to my cheeks. "No I didn't, I told New-" He stopped, and turned back to me, but didn't really look at me. A snarl played on his lips. "Newton, that little-"He pinched the bridge of his nose and took my hand in his. "Bella, I swear, I would never leave you out there. I told Newton that I needed to talk to my English teacher about a project a couple weeks back I never did, and needed another chance to do it. I told him before he left the locker room to tell you, since he always seems to say goodbye to you when I walk with you out to the parking lot. Apparently, he found the perfect situation not to. Bella, really I am terribly sorry. If I knew-Godammit!" He growled, he pulled me towards him and this time I hugged him back, mainly because I was relieved and overbearingly happy to know nothing was wrong. I had wasted all that time worrying and, ughh this was so stupid! Mike really made it hard to even tolerate him.

"You know, Mike did look at me funny when he passed me outside the boys locker room. Almost like he hesitated. Atleast now I know why." I sort of laughed, my stomach ache was gone. And so were Alice and Rose. Edward started to ease me towards the stairs. I stopped abruptly, and moved hair out of my face behind my ear.

"Hold on a second, I waited for you outside the locker room, you never came out?" I accused, pointing a lazy finger towards him.

"Bella, really? I am always done dressing before you." He said in an obvious tone. I laughed.

"Your right. I guess I was just focused on something being wrong with us. Seriously, I considered every possibility. Had I had maybe a half an hour more, I would have pronounced you dead." I punched his shoulder. He put his arm around me and led me to his room. We hung out in there for an hour or so, just laying there together. He stroked my hair and I laid my head on his chest. We just sat there listening to UNKLE. We chatted a bit, started to configure what to do with all the summer time that was only a week away. He told me about this week long trip they take to their lake cabin with his friend Tanya's family. He told me he'd show me the scrap book after dinner, you know the scrap book they keep of all the pictures they take every time they go. I was nervous to put a face with a name. Apparently, Tanya is great.

Normally, I am not a jealous person but from description and quote from Edward, "She's just really an overall great person, pretty awesome too. She never says no." Never. Says. No. From the Edward I used to know, I could only imagine what that meant last summer.

Edward has reminded me over and over since we have been together that he'll never go back to his old ways. I am stuck with him, and I told him I'd never complain about that.

We loved each other, but once skeletons come out of the closet, its hard to get them back in. Or I guess, get rid of them.


End file.
